


The Triskelion Mafia - Volume I

by JamesAlexander



Series: The Triskelion Mafia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF!Stiles, F/M, M/M, mafia, mafia boss Derek, mobster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:31:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesAlexander/pseuds/JamesAlexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Aletto saw his family being killed in front of him. Years of ruling the underworld of the organized crime were flushed down with the flames and the shot of a gun. Sixteen years later, under the name of the Triskelion Mafia, the family is back, leaded by Derek. He keeps his most trusted people close, for the Argento family is forever watching, trying to usurp Derek's prestige among the hidden world of New York.  And everything seems to go according to plan, until the Argentos set an ambush for Derek's <i>consigliere<i>, Lydia Martini, and in the middle of the rush for survival, she ends up bringing Stiles along with her to the family's hideout.</i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fire That Happened Sixteen Years Ago

**Prologue**

Derek pulled Laura away from the blazing house. They could hear the screams of all those inside. A shot rang through the woods, and Derek watched, wide-eyed as his sister fell to the ground, drowning in her own blood. The heir to the Alleto family had just been killed in front of him. He was the last one. So he ran, as fast as he could, not looking back at the female that walked towards the body of his sister, knowing who it was from the start. He could hear his father scolding him, blaming him for all those deaths and many more that would come. He ran for hours, lost, and scared without the warm embrace of his mother, soothing him to sleep. He ended up sleeping in the cold ground, next to a river, praying that she wouldn’t catch him, that the murderess of his family wouldn’t have followed him.

**Chapter 1 – Sixteen Years Later**

The room was dark. Derek leaned over the desk, his back turned to the door, and his face to the window. It had taken him years to be able to trust his men enough for him to turn his back to the door. But, no matter how silent Isaac was, Derek would always hear him and recognize his footsteps.

“Boss, Consigliere Martini is outside waiting for you I the Camaro.” Isaac announced. “She said something about lunch, her treat.”

Derek could hear a tentative smile on Isaac’s face.

“I’m not in the mood for socialization, and Lydia should know that.” Derek growled, closing his eyes tightly for a few seconds.

“Derek.” Isaac said, this time on his friend voice, not his subordinate one. “You should really get distracted, you know? I’ve seen you kill yourself over and over again for the past ten years, every year… It’s not healthy to blame yourself for their deaths. You said it to me yourself once, in this life, people die either by the bullet or other unnatural thing, but always ahead of time.”

Derek sighed, looking at the pair of blue eyes that returned his gaze.

“Lydia is waiting for you. You know how she can be. Sometimes I think she’s the one that runs the family, not you…”

“That’s because I let her live in her fantasy…” Derek deadpanned.

“Did you ever think that maybe it’s the other way around?” Isaac joked.

Derek couldn’t help but chuckle at the comment, as he put his black blazer over his dark shirt.

~*~*~

Lydia parked the Camaro in front of one of the cheapest diners in New York, with a cheeky smile tugging on her lips.

“I thought you were going to get me to a more luxurious place…” Derek commented, looking around.

She shrugged, opening the door and getting out of the car, her dark scarlet dress waving with her movements in a seductive flow of color. Derek followed her closely, his instincts highly alert. Lydia seemed to notice his distress.

“Derek, _caro_ , don’t worry, will you?” She said, patting his shoulder gently. “There are _soldati_ everywhere. Do you think I would take you here without putting one of our men in every corner? You underestimate me…”

Derek rolled his eyes at the fakes offense in her tone, and relaxed a little into her hand. Lydia felt the stress seeping out of him, and took her hand off of his shoulder, as she signaled him to open the door. Derek opened it, waving a hand inside, so Lydia would go through the threshold. He followed closely. His _caporegimi_ were all sitting at a table. Erica had her fingers laced around Boyd’s, her red-painted lips brushing against his ear. Jackson was smirking at Scott, but he stopped suddenly at the sight of Lydia.

“Isaac should be here in no time. He went to get Danny.” Lydia explained.

“So, an afternoon spent with the family, that’s what you were planning?” Derek grunted at her.

She winked, and shrugged.

“Yeah. I can’t take too long, though. I have a package to take to one of the associates. The P.D. has been sniffing around too much. We need a distraction.” She explained, sitting down gracefully next to Jackson.

“Lydia, your boyfriend has been molesting me for the past half hour. I hope this is worth it. Hey, Boss.” Scott said.

“Jack and I will have a small talk when we get home, don’t worry.” Lydia smiled menacingly.

Derek had to hold a shiver back. She was one of the most valuable people under his command, and she was deadly. As the _consigliere,_ Lydia took care of the money of the family, advised Derek on his decisions, and also made sure that the police wasn’t on their toes. But she was deadly with a blade, and she could even kill with her fists, though she didn’t like to fight. Derek had seen her in action once. He thanked the skies she was on his side and not the Argento’s, or else, his family would be doomed. Again. She didn’t show that she could be that deadly. In fact, not even Jackson knew what she was really capable of.

They ate slowly. Derek smiled at the fact that there were at least three different conversations going on at the same time, most of them about things of the daily life, nothing to do with their criminal activities, which made Derek feel warm inside. After an hour, Lydia excused herself, and Derek watched her as she turned heads towards there walking out of the diner. The Camaro roared to life under her polished nails, and he drove his attention back to the conversation he was having with Isaac and Danny at the time, who had arrived shortly before Lydia had to go.

It had taken him sixteen years, but now he was surrounded by people he trusted. His _caporegimi_ , his lawyer, Danny, and his underboss, Isaac. The highest ranked people on the family, sitting at the same table. Derek smiled at the thought that this would be a picture that would inspire fear in one of the associates or even the _soldati,_ who answered the orders Derek and Isaac gave to the _caporegimi_ .

~*~*~

He narrowed his eyes, as he watched the strawberry blond woman, Lydia Martini, dropping a brown package on a mailbox. She had looked discreetly around her before doing so, which increased Stiles’s suspicions. As the son of the NYPD’s Chief of Department, Stiles was well trained in the arts of investigation and suspicion. He smiled triumphantly as he saw her walk away.

After walking subtly towards the mailbox, Stiles looked inside, and tried to pull out the package. He froze suddenly as he felt claw-like nails digging on his back, grabbing him by his black vest. He rolled the sleeves of his white shirt up, and turned his head around, looking at those feisty hazel eyes.

“So. What would a kid like you want from a girl like me?” Lydia asked, faking a pensive look, the finger of her free hand taping gently on her own chin.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Stiles hissed.

“Oh, really?” Lydia asked, smiling. “Well then, I guess you don’t know what’s inside that package, do you?”

“No idea.” He replied promptly. “I mean, I have no idea of what package you are talking about.”

“Yeah? Maybe you should-“ She stopped suddenly, her eyes darting up. “shit!” She hissed, pulling him inside the building.

“hey, watch it! Bad touch!” Stiles screamed. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and Lydia winced.

“Fuck, Derek is going to kill me. Listen, do you have a car?” She asked. Stiles didn’t want to answer, but she eyes him down like she could eat him alive.

“Y-yes. The blue Wrangler parked on the other side of the road.”

“That thing!?” Lydia squealed. “That won’t get us anywhere without us being noticed!”

“Hey, care to explain what the hell is going on before insulting my beautiful ride?”

“The Argento family. They just blew the Camaro up. It was a trap. They are getting smarter.” She stated. “You hav the keys?”

“I… Do, but I’m not giving them to you!” Stiles said, in a manly, manly voice, yes?

“Then you’ll drive me around, kid. Go!” She warned, as she took her high-heeled shoes out, and threw them towards the stairs.

Stiles ran, his arm pulled in front of him by Lydia. He heard gunshots, and the adrenaline started to kick in. he stopped thinking. Suddenly, there was only one objective on his mind: survive. He slid into the Jeep, Lydia jumping into the passenger sit, and waving at him to go. A bullet shattered the back window, and Stiles squealed loudly, as Lydia laughed maniacally. Stiles stomped on the accelerator, and the Jeep came to life, whooshing across the streets of New York.

“Fuck, I’m gonna get a speed ticket this way!” Stiles roared.

“Kid, you’re being followed by one of the deadliest mafia families in the whole United States, and you are worried about that?!” Lydia asked him, incredulous eyes opened wide.

“Yes! My dad would kill me!”

“I like you already.” Lydia said, a smug look on her face. She turned around, and looked behind them. They were being followed by an SUV.

Stiles was starting to worry. Where the hell was the police? He would like some help, here. But, on the other hand, they had guns. If they shot his father, he would blame himself for the rest of his life, so it was probably for the best that he was on his own… Well, on his own if you don’t count the very important wanted woman sitting next to him.

“Where to?” tiles asked, looking at the SUV through the rearview mirror.

“Not sure yet. Give me your phone. I left my wallet at the dropping place.” She said, extending her hand towards him.

“here. Who are you calling?”

“I’d have to kill you if I told you.” Lydia said, an amused smile on her face that made Stiles shiver.

There was a moment of almost silence, that the Argento _soldati_ chose to interrupt with gunshots, freaking gunshots! And then Lydia was talking to the cellphone.

“Derek, we have a situation.”

“ _Is that gunshots?!”_ Stiles could hear a man’s voice coming from the other side of the line.

“Yes. We need to get to a safe place. I think Scott’s men are close by?” She paused, as the man on the other side of the line talked. “Ok. Aaaaand-“ There was a crash, as a black van tackled the SUv off the road. “They’re here, thanks, Der. I’ll be at your place in fifty. Be ready, I brought a pet.”

“A pet?!” Stiles squealed. “Did you just call me your pet?”

“Yeah. So, I’m Lydia. What shall I name you? Squishy?”

“Stiles would be fine.” Stiles grunted, making a sharp turn to the left. “Where are we going?”

“Tuxedo Lake.” Lydia said simply. “I’ll direct you once you get there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i followed the little advice from [LauraElizaStilinskiHale](http://archiveofourown.org/users/LauraElizaStilinskiHale/pseuds/LauraElizaStilinskiHale), and used the Italian version of the Argent's surname, Argento. Also, changed Lydia's surname to Martini, and Derek's to Aletto (which actually exists, and is a pretty cool name, if you ask me)  
> She's been amazingly helpful, as she eased my fears of murdering the Italian grammar with my raw research on Italian. Just thought I should mention her here since her help is valuable ;) Thank you once more for so sweetly offering your help.


	2. The House In The Woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia gets Stiles to the family's hideout, and there he meets Derek Alleto and the rest of his closest subordinates.

Stiles stopped the Jeep narrowing his eyes at the house. He was exactly where he wanted to, the house of the Aletto family, one of the most powerful mafia families in New York. They had suffered with the death of most of the Alettos, sixteen years earlier, but ever since Derek Aletto, the lone survivor, got back to the family business, ten years before, they have prospered and thrived. This house was a proof of that. Built in a Victorian architecture, it was four stories tall, and was more a manor than a house. The dark walls seemed to be the same tone as the trees around it, making it blend in with the surroundings. Stiles whistled, and Lydia jumped out of the Jeep. There were three men and a woman walking towards them. One of the men was dark-skinned and tall enough to make Stiles start to wonder if this wasn’t such a great idea. The second man was about Stiles’s height, and had dark hair and brown puppy eyes that narrowed on Stiles with concern, but Stiles was sure it wasn’t directed at him, but at Lydia or even what his presence could cost the family. The third man was about the same size as the dark-haired one, but his hair was shorter and lighter, and his blue eyes looked at Lydia with love and at him with disgust. The woman was blond, with curly hair, and brown eyes. She smirked at Lydia and nodded towards Stiles.

“So, you did bring a pet… Can I play with him?” The blond woman asked, sending a shiver down Stiles’s spine.

“Erica.” Lydia grunted a warning.

Stiles closed his eyes for an instant, remembering his dad’s notes. The Boss, Derek Aletto, dark haired man, green eyes, tall, secretive. The Underboss, Isaac, unknown last name, lost kid, suspected to have killed his father when he turned thirteen, under Derek’s orders. Had brown hair, blue eyes, and was not among the people around him that moment. Scott McCall, the main _Caporegime_ , he was like a commander to the _soldati_ , the fighters and guards of the family. He was the dark-haired man with brown eyes. Then the rest of them should be the other three _Caporegimi_ , Erica, Vernon Boyd, and finally, Jackson Wittemore, little was known about their past. And finally, Lydia Martini, _consigliere,_ advisor to Derek, heir to one of the richest families in New York, let go of the family’s fortune to date Jackson, and ended up climbing in the ranks quickly.

“This is Stiles.” Lydia introduced him, snapping him out of his thourhgts.

“Hey…” Stiles sighed. “Can anyone tell me why I’m here?”

“That is for the Boss to decide.” Scott shrugged. “But I’m sure we could use you.”

Stiles watched them go into the house open-mouthed, and followed quickly after them a few minutes later. If the house was surprising from the outside, it seemed even bigger from the inside, with the wide main hall, dominated by a wide staircase. A blue-eyes man that Stiles guessed was Isaac was descending the stairs, followed by someone Stiles knew very well.

“Danny?!” Stiles squealed, not even noticing the head turning towards him.

Danny’s face was suddenly flushed with panic.

“Oh, no, Lydia, not him! Stiles, close your eyes, your hears, your everything, including your mouth!”

“Wait, why are you here, in a mafia house?” Stiles said, stepping towards Danny. “You’re a lawyer, you- Oh, fuck, you’re working with Alleto?!”

Stiles felt betrayed. Danny was one of the most beloved lawyers around the PD. In fact, Danny might as well be the only likable lawyer around town. He was a friend of his, a friend of his father. Luckily, Stiles father had never shared his secrets with him, or the Alettos would never get caught.

“You know him?” Boyd asked in a intrigued voice.

“Yes, I know him! Fuck, you screwed up, Lydia, like, big time…” Danny said, running down the rest of the staircase.

They all looked at Danny surprised, like saying Lydia had screwed up was a crime punishable with death and eternal damnation. Lydia took a step forward, chin up.

“I am sorry?” She hissed.

“oh, you’d better be! Do you know who you brought here?” Danny asked.

She looked from Stiles to the lawyer, and shrugged.

“Does the name Stalinsci ring any bell?!” Danny said, more calmly.

“You mean, Stalinsci as in the NYPD Chief of Department?” Lydia asked, lifting an eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah. I mean Stalinsci like the NYPD Chief of Department. And Chief Stalinsci as in Stiles’s father!” Danny revealed.

“Traitor.” Stiles spat, not even bothering to hide his identity.

Lydia’s eyes were zooming in on him.

“Fuck. My. Life.” Lydia whispered.

“Oh, Derek is going to be so happy when he hears of this…” Isaac muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Lydia to hear, and thus Stiles.

That was the second time that day Stiles feared for his life. Stiles’s father was known to specialize in arresting big mafia characters. He was seen as a rival mafia’s boss, though he was an officer of the law, the mafia leaders regarded him as one of their main antagonists. And having Stiles on their hands was having the Chief on their hands.

Stiles was seriously praying for them not to realize that.

~*~*~

Derek’s pen was clicking under his thumb, impatience taking over him in private. There was a gently knock on the door, and he looked up, dropping the pen on the table.

“Come in.” Derek said.

Isaac opened the door, and Derek could instantly see the stress on the wrinkles of his forehead. He took a step forward, and took a deep breath.

“We’re in deep shit, Derek.” Isaac blurted out.

The taller man stood up slowly. Isaac didn’t usually curse unless he felt like he was way over his head, and he usually didn’t call him by his first name when there were strangers in the house unless he was looking for advice and reassurance.

“What’s wrong? Any news on the guy Lydia brought with her.”

“Yeah. Stiles Stalinsci.” Isaac nodded.

The name didn’t take long to sink in.

“The Chief?”

“No, his son.” Isaac explained. “Lydia brought the son of our Nemesis into our house.” He sounded exhausted.

Derek walked out of the office. On the outside he was impassive, but on the inside he was terrified. This could be the mistake that cost him his freedom, his family. He wasn’t expecting the Chief’s son to look so… distinctive. He was almost as tall as Derek, not exactly slender, but well filled, despite his thin pianist fingers that were brushing through his short dark-brown hair. His eyes were warm and brown, hyperactive and energetic, looking around everywhere, taking in his surroundings with obvious mastery. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a flannel long-sleeved red shirt over a white t-shit. His attire contrasted with that of those who surrounded him. All of the Alettos wore formal clothing. Isaac was wearing a white shirt, black bowtie and black trousers. Jackson wore a full suit, blazer closed over the dark-blue shirt and the black tie. Boyd was wearing a leather jacket, over a white shirt, no tie, and black jeans. Scott were an unbuttoned blazer, a shirt similar to Boyd’s, and a black lose tie, with black jeans. Lydia wore a simple red summer dress and was bare-footed. Erica was wearing a black tight dress that reminded Derek suspiciously of a sleeping gown, and tall high-heeled boots. Danny was wearing a dark-blue tuxedo with white shirt, and Derek himself was wearing a shirt, vest, blazer, trousers and shoes, all of them black as his hair, except for the golden of the buttons of his vest.

Stiles seemed to flinch back at the sight of Derek, and that almost made him smile, to know the kid at least was afraid of him.

“Boss, I am sorry, I-“ Lydia started.

“You did good, _consigliere_.” He cut, with a hand in the air. “You couldn’t know it was a trap, and certainly _Signore_ Stalinsci here was following you by himself.”

“It’s Stiles.” The kid growled.

“May ask, though, _Signore_ Stalinsci why were you following my dear friend?” Derek asked, his voice an act of neutrality.

“Make an educated guess.” Stiles snapped.

“Stiles-“ Danny started.

“You should at least show some respect for my hospitality.” Derek growled. The boy was starting to get into his nerves.

“Uh? Oh, yeah, you mean, like, thank you for kidnaping me, wrecking my car and almost getting me killed in a crossfire?!” Stiles deadpanned. “I don’t show kindness nor thankfulness to criminals like you, Aletto. I was trying to find evidence to put you down for good, If you really want to know, so no, I think your hospitality isn’t that present in this situation.”

“Oh, I assure you it is.” Derek hissed, and he felt Stiles shiver under his gaze, as he took a small step forward. “If it weren’t for your bloodline, and for your acquaintance with my lawyer, your lifeless corpse would be already rotting in the lower bay.”

Stiles licked his lips nervously, and the movement hypnotized Derek for a few moments.

“What do you want from me?” Stiles asked.

“Your… Cooperation.” Derek shrugged.

“What makes you think I would want to cooperate with you?” Stiles replied, his eyebrows rising up his forehead.

“Well, for one, because you are your father’s son, and I am sure you wouldn’t like to know what his face would look like if he started receiving fresh pieces of his son’s body in the mailbox, now would you? I would send him a finger first. Then an ear. You know, those little things that you can live without?” Stiles gulped, and Derek smiled. “And then, of course, you should understand my reasons, since we have the same interests…”

 “I don’t have interest in breaking the law.” Stiles spat.

“Revenge usually comes with breaking the law.” Derek sighed.

“What?” Stiles stuttered. “What do you mean revenge?”

“Oh, _Signore_ Stalinsci, I happen to know how, why, when and by whose hand your mother died, eight years ago…” Derek could feel the moment Stiles started seriously considering Derek’s offer. “You help me get your father off my way, I get your revenge, clean and simple, without consequences for you. Just think of that… You could pay blood for blood, without having the concern of going to jail and taint your father’s image…”

“How do you know who killed my mother?” Stiles hissed.

“Well, Kirsten was… a good friend of the family.” Derek said, smiling fondly.

“You… You knew my mother?”

Derek nodded. “Yes, _Signore_ Stalinsci, I knew your mother. So, are we going to do this the hard or the easy way?”


	3. Wolf Soldiers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triskelion mafia makes a move against the Argento family, and Stiles is sent with _Caporegime_ McCall to the front lines of the raid. But the tides change swiftly and suddenly.

Stiles heard a knock on the door. He jumped away from the window, and looked at the door. Lydia came through, looking at him with a judging look.

“The Boss is waiting for your answer, and he is growing impatient.” She announced.

“What… ill he ask me to kill someone?”

“Only someone you would want to, trust me.”

“That doesn’t reassure me…”

“He would get you your mother’s killer…” She reminded him. “That would be your test. After killing that person, you can climb up the ranks.”

“You did it, too, didn’t you? Who?”

Lydia giggled, playing with her hair mind-absently.

“Did you seriously think I would discuss that with the son of a cop? Listen, Stiles, you are one of the lucky ones, you know? Usually Derek doesn’t trust anyone. And we, the mafia, usually trust even less those that are acquainted and have family bonds with officers of the law, for obvious reasons. But he need you. And he has something to offer you that you should treasure.”

“Murder?!” Stiles spat.

“Closure.” She replied gently.

And it was so tempting. Some nights he still felt her warm blood seeping through his clothes, as he held her in the middle of the crowded street, a bullet wound to her chest. They had never caught the murderer. They only suspected she was never meant to be a target, and some nights Stiles believed it. But not today, and not ever again, since Derek had told him with a dead serious look in his eyes that he knew who had done it. He looked over the window. He had two choices. Accept Derek’s offer, and help him, getting some… closure; or Derek could take whatever he wanted from him without giving anything in return. He turned his look to Lydia. He voiced his thoughts quickly, and she nodded.

“I think it’s an obvious choice, then, don’t you?” She shrugged. “Stiles, why shouldn’t you kill whoever killed your mother? Don’t they deserve that fate, for what they did to her, to all those who loved her?”

“Killing seems a little extreme…” Stiles confessed.

“Well, when you need to put food on your table, it doesn’t seem extreme, does it? Yet, all you at was living, once in the past. Don’t get me wrong, I don’t think killing senselessly is right or forgivable, not a person in this family thinks that. But, killing to protect or avenge your loved ones, honey, is another story.” She had a point. Stiles was scared with how easily she discarded the importance of life according to the circumstances, but he was at the same time warmed by the possibility of chasing down all his demons.

“Ok. I’ll do it.” Stiles said, taking a deep breath.

“Good. Now, you’ll be a _soldato_ , one of the lower casts, a soldier. Scott will be your _caporegime_ , you answer to him, Scott answers to Isaac, Isaac answers to Derek, therefore, you answer to Isaac and Derek too, but you never question an order from the Boss, even if it is against the orders given to you by the _caporegime_ or the underboss, got it?”

Stiles nodded. She seemed pensive for a moment, and then  let out an exasperated huff of air through her nose.

“Oh, boy, you can’t go to your first meeting with Scott looking like that… Follow me.

~*~*~

Stiles looked around and then down at his body. He was wearing a dark-purple satin shirt under a black vest and black tight jeans, with matching black shoes. He was aware this was something he wouldn’t usually wear, but it was surprisingly confortable, and it actually looked good on him. He heard a girlish giggle beside him, and looked to his left side. Standing there was a small woman, with curly dark hair, brown eyes and pink cheeks. She was wearing a red dress, black leggings and black mountain boots.

“Allison Winchester.” She greeted, extending her hand.

“Stiles.” He replied, smiling and shaking her hand.

“So, here to climb up the ranks?”

“Yeah, you?”

“Same. Caporegime McCall is cute…” She stated, pointing at Scott, who had just gotten out of the house, and looked over the gathering of young man and woman. There were fifteen people standing in front of him.

“I don’t think that screwing the higher ranked officers is going to get you a silver platter, but if you want to try, be my guest.” Stiles shrugged, getting an amused smile from Allison. She seemed so innocent Stiles started to wonder what she was doing here, in the middle of a mafia family. He snapped his head up as he heard Scott clearing his throat.

“So, I’ll get you through some basics of our hierarchy, and our customs and rules. So…”

Stiles eventually zoned out, since he knew a lot of what Scott was about to say. After half an hour or so, though, Stiles noticed Scott seemed to hold his gaze on Stiles. It wasn’t until he saw Allison blushing and looking down and Scott turning his eyes away that he understood what was really happening there. He smiled, and waited for the ending of the speech. When Scott dismissed them, Stiles nodded his head towards the _caporegime_.

“Allison, you want me to introduce you two?” Stiles asked.

“You, you would?” She asked, innocent voice and all. She was such an angel! Stiles nodded and signaled her to follow him.

“Hey, Scott, have you met Allison?” Stiles asked.

“Hello, Stiles. No, but I sure would like to…” Scott gave her a flashing puppy smile, and Stiles almost whined right there and then. It was not fair! Scott was already good looking and ripped - or so Stiles had noticed under his tight shirt -, he shouldn’t have such a disarming charm, too!

“I’ll let you too get more acquainted then. I believe _Consigliere_ Martini wishes to speak to me.” Stiles said, waving a hand in the air, and heading towards the house.

Lydia was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. He followed her to his room, and she locked the door, making sure no one would listen to them.

“So, here’s the drill. The Boss doesn’t want anyone inside to know you are the Chief’s son. Luckily, that won’t be hard, because your father has shielded your identity well enough for me not to know who you were. But if anyone besides me, the Bosses or the _caporegimi_ knew about your blood ties, they wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, or worse, use you to usurp the Boss’s leadership. You understand?”

“Yes, _signora_ ”, Stiles replied jokingly. Lydia gave him a scolding look.

“So, in order not to raise attention, to the rest of the family, you’ll be considered a _soldato_. The Boss will be easy on you, making sure he pulls the right strings so you climb effortlessly up the ranks, but you will have to fight for it nevertheless. And you’ll have to be sent to action.” Lydia explained. “We are organizing a raid to one of the Argento’s warehouses. It’ll be dangerous. The Argentos specialize in weapon trafficking, so it’s easy to guess what they are sotring at the warehouse. You’ll go with _Caporegime_ McCall in the front lines. _Caporegime_ Reyes will be the reinforcement. The rest of the _Caporegimi_ will stay here to defend the house. Underboss Lahey will go with you. Try to make a good impression, please.”

“Please, you were the one that asked me to drive you around all day after two minutes of laying eyes on me, you should know I’m an expert in making good first impresions!” Stiles grinned.

“I happened to be more interested in not getting my ass blown by the Argentos.”

“And won’t the rest of the _soldati_ be in the same position once we get to the warehouse?” Stiles couldn’t get the smug look out of his face. He watched amused as Lydia walked out of the room.

 ~*~*~

Vittoria Argento looked up from the papers spread around her table. She was undoubtedly an intimidating woman, fit to lead a family well rooted on the world of the organized crime. her spikeed red hair was neatly aranged everymorning, and her green eyes were ice-cold, even when alone in her office. Her _Consigliere_ and husband, Crisso, entered the room, his blue eyes set on her own. He had been the reason she managed to climb into such a position within the family, replacing Gerardo Argento by the time of his death. Some of her subordinates still dared to spread the rumor she had been the one behind Gerardo’s death. Not that she wouldn’t be capable of killing her father-in-low, if need be, but why bother when Nature would gladly due that to the old man in Victoria’s place?

“Aletto bit the bait.” Crisso informed her, sitting on the chair in front of her.

“Predictable.” Vittoria spat. “What do we know about his _soldati_?”

“Fifteen new recruits, under _Caporegime_ McCall’s leadership.” Crisso said, looking mind-absently through the window to his right side. “As for the other _Caporegimi_ , they kept their old _soldati_. Word is _Sotto Capo_ Lahey is also going with the soldiers into battle.”

“Great. Three rabbits in one shot.” Vittoria smiled, her hands resting on the table. “Crisso, this time it has to be done quickly and cleanly. The NYPD might turn the attention to us after the stunt our men pulled this morning.

“They wouldn’t have much against us.” Crisso shrugged.

“Nothing palpable, no, but still, Chief Stalinsci isn’t known to cross his arms when facing important mobsters.” She sighed.

“Hopefully Kate will charm him to look the other way, once she finally gets to know his son…” Crisso said.

“You mean, once she finds out who he is…Besides, I am starting to doubt Katia's skills. After all, she left one Aletto alive. And it was enough.” The woman said in a desperate tone, as she hoisted her body away from the desk, grabbing for the bottle of whiskey on a side table nearby. “That kid’s identity must be a secret kept by the Gods themselves. All we’ve managed to know is that he’s a boy. ”

“Look at the bright side, _mia colomba_ , at least we ruled out all the girls in the world. Knowing there are more women than men living in our planet, more than half the population is automatically ruled out.” Crisso said, a grin tugging at the corner of his lip.

Vittoria rolled her eyes, and drank the liquid from her glass in a single swift move, not shivering once.

~*~*~

Stiles looked over the crates behind which he was hiding.

“I have a bad feeling about this…” He mumbled.

“Don’t worry, there are experienced _soldati_ in our ranks.” Allison whispered back at him from his left side.

“I trust our men will keep us safe.” Scott confirmed, talking from Stiles’s right side.

The twenty-year old man looked from the _Caporegime_ to the woman, and rolled his eyes.

“You really caught it bad, you two…” Stiles hissed, taking a small step forward, shuffling his feet agsint the dusty concrete.

“This looks too quiet…” Isaac said, as he brushed past them to check on another group of _soldati_. “Keep your eyes open for Argento men. They shouldn’t be far.”

Stiles nodded and followed him, Scott and Allison tailing him. They hid behind crates and shelves, sometimes catching a shadow on the corner of their eyes, only to realize seconds later it was just an ally running from hiding spot to hiding spot, following the lead of the Underboss and the _Caporegime._

Stiles legs were killing him after long minutes in that crawling position. He asked Scott for a time-out to rest his limbs, swore and not used to this kind of stress. He dusted off his black jeans, flexing his fingers, befoe looking over his shoulder. That’s when he saw it for the first time. It was just a glimpse, but it was enough to steer his heart on his chest. The light reflected on a thin but resistant nylon thread, spread across the corridor open between crates of weapons. It was a trip wire that was hidden in full sight under their noses. Stiles was about to warn Scott about it when he heard ushered steps in front of him, and watched Isaac crawl right into the thread. He jumped up, yelling as Isaac took the last step towards the trap.

“Isaac!” Stiles shouted “Stop! Get own!”

Everything seemed to go silent as Isaac lost balance, and Stiles held his breath, waiting for the dry click of the trap being triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger mwhahaha. But thank you for reading, and feel free to leave comments on what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand or what you would change. I usually reply all comments, so, yeah :)


	4. Famiglia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from the disastrous raid, Stiles comes back to a demanding Derek, who knows exaclty how to bend the younger man's will.

The last second went by them in slow motion. Stiles ran towards Isaac instead of away from him, like other did. Isaac was about to fall on top of the trip wire, one hand extended towards Stiles, his face morphed in an expression of terror and plead. Stiles got a grab of fingers and yanked them towards him, the sick dry snap of bone breaking filling his hears. He felt a weight against him, and they feel backwards. There as an explosion to their left, probably someone that had set one of the traps. Stiles brain was flying, thinking at miles per hour. One trap had been triggered, which meant the others would do the same, if the Argentos were really trying to kill them. Just as his back hit the floor, Sties rolled on top of Isaac. They stood down, behind a set of crates as the mine that hadn’t been triggered by sheer luck, exploded in front of them. The only barrier between them was a set of wooden crates hopefully filled with guns. Isaac scrambled behind him, fire roaring above their heads.

“I’m alive.” Isaac stuttered in disbelief.

“Yeah, I man, you’re welcome!”

“ _Grazi_! Thank you!” Isaac’s look disarmed Stiles. It was just as vulnerable as when he was about to set the trap. Stiles looked around, and saw Scott and Allison. Bothe of them were looking slightly above him in horror. Stiles looked up and saw that one of the crates was about to fall on top of them, pushed by the force of the explosion away from its position. This place was a death row! And why in hell is the crate getting bigger-

“It’s falling!” Isaac yelled, pulling Stiles by the vest, he yelped in pain, his broken fingers protesting against the pull. The crate fell just inches away from where they were now. They heard gun shots, and Isaac’s eyes were now cold and vengeful. “Now those dogs fight like they should!”

Stiles is surprised to realize that even with broken fingers, Isaac is still deadly with a gun. Stiles isn’t the best gunslinger in town, obviously, but being the Chief of Police’s son, he knows his way around gun fires. Scott had given him a model similar to those used by the officers of the law, which was scary and soothing at the same time - Soothing because he knew how to use it, scary because he knew he _had_ to use it.

~*~*~

The fight gets heated pretty quickly. Stiles ends up staying the whole time behind Isaac and Scott, avoiding the fight. Erica brushes past them, pulling Scott by the hand.

“Need help on the outside, some of your new guys are panicking.” She stated.

Scott was gone in a second, and Allison right beside him. Stiles and Isaac le some of the men inside against the Argento _soldati_. They eventually had to fall back, since most of his men had been killed in the explosion, which made Stiles feel the bile raising to his mouth.

“Retreat!” Isaac shouted, hiding behind a crate. They watched as the last of their gunmen ran outside, warning the _caporegimi_ of the Underboss’ order. A few minutes later, they were driving again towards the house near the lake.

~*~*~

Derek looked through the window. There were three cars missing on the party that was coming back from the warehouse. He cursed under his breath, knowing exactly what that meant. He waited impatiently for Isaac to come report to him. When he took longer than usual, Derek started to get antsy. He seriously hoped Isaac wasn’t one of the victims of the raid. He almost jumped at the knock on the door, and yelped at whomever it was on the other side to come in.

“Hey, Derek.” Lydia said, entering the room. “Bad news. Things went to hell over at the warehouse. Isaac is Dr. Deaton right now. Apparently Stiles broke Isaac’s fingers in five different places. The kid has an iron grasp, though.”

Derek felt his eyebrow riding up his forehead in a questioning look. Lydia gave him a small smile as she sat down on the armchair.

“Isaac was about to fall over a trip wire. Stiles grabbed him in time. Scott saw the whole thing.” Lydia huffed out. “Stiles is fast on his feet and brain. I think he has much more potential than he showed.”

“What a charm, he’s like a box full of surprises…” Derek grunted.

“You know what they say – Life is like a box of chocolates. You never know what you’re gonna get.”

He rolled his eyes, sitting down. He was actually relieved to know two things: one, Isaac was fine. Two, Stiles would be useful after all. After a moment, Isaac came back from Deaton’s office.

“So I heard Mr. Stalinsci saved your life…” Derek said, in a gentle mocking tone. Isaac rolled his eyes and made a face at him.

“At the cost of four fingers, yeah. Deaton said I made it worse by firing my gun, but I couldn’t risk any more broken bones if I let Stiles take care of me again.” Isaac deadpanned.

“I think I should talk to him, and congratulate him.” Derek said, more to himself than to the others.

“Derek, you should really think about letting him go back to New York for a while, so he can give his dad an excuse…” Lydia advised. “Chief Stalinsci would get even more nosy if his son disappeared and that is the last thing we want…”

Derek nodded, she was right. The last thing he needed with the Argentos on his tail was the NYPD following him wherever he went. He asked Lydia do call Stiles to his office. He wasn’t expecting to see him dressed like that. His purple shirt was dirty, and his black vest had a few scratches, but still, he was pleasantly surprised with the kid. He suspected Lydia had something to do with that, but the attire really brought out many of Stiles’s details, like the color of his lips and eyes. It gave him a more mature look, and if Derek thought Stiles was something worth looking at when he looked like a kid, now he knew it was something sinful to watch. He shook his head. Lust wasn’t something that brought him good memories, so he shouldn’t feel like this around Stiles. He looked up at the Chief’s son.

“I don’t trust you.” Derek started.

“Charming. You’ll get me to abide all your wishes like that, Sourface.” Stiles grunted. “I think that, after saving your henchman there, I deserve a drink at least.” He looked suggestive at Lydia.

“Oh, fuck it!” Lydia hissed. “I knew you were waiting to make that joke!”

“What, your name asks for it.” Stiles shrugged. “Besides, I can’t resist a tasty Martini in the afternoon, or the night, or morning, if you ask me.”

“Mr. Stalinsci.” Derek warned. Stiles looked at him defiantly. Derek knew he only shut up because he was curious enough ot listen to what Derek wanted to say. “WE have a problem. Your father, he might get suspicious if you disappear without trace…”

“Oh, you don’t say, Einstein.” Stiles replied, leaning against the back of the armchair where Lydia was sitting.

“So, we’ll get you back to New York for a few days. You make up an excuse to be gone for some time, and then you come back here.” Derek said. “And don’t try any funny business, will you? Or sweet Maria Elena is the one that pays.”

Stiles eyes went wide, and he lunched forward, ripping a smile out of Derek’s face.

“You fucker, if you lay one hand on her hair, I swear to the Gods I will kill you, Derek, you hear me?” And the coolness in his voice, the way he was standing at Derek’s eye-level almost made him shiver, because right there, was a men protecting his family, and he was dead serious.

“Well, I will take her if you think about telling your father about our activities and hideouts, Mr. Stilinsci.”

“How did you-“ Stiles started.

“Find your sister?” Lydia chuckled. “After knowing who you were, it wasn’t hard to make the connections.”

Stiles looked up, and his eyes were set on Derek.

“Ok. I’ll do it. But if you lay your hands on her…” Stiles said, exhaustion  now filling his voice.

“ _Caporegime_ McCall will take you back to New York.” Derek informed him. “He’ll keep an eye on you, so don’t try anything funny.

~*~*~

Stiles changed clothes, so his father wouldn’t suspect anything. The more ‘normal’ he looked, the better. Chief Stalinsci was sitting at his desk, Maria Elena hovering over him, in an eternal quest to make their father eat healthy.

“Dad.” Stiles greeted.

He looked up and smiled.

“Hey, kiddo. Two days without saying a thing. I was starting to get worried.”

“Sorry, been busy… I have news.” He said, sitting down in front of his father.

“Did you finally get a girlfriend?” Maria Elena asked, giggling under the gazer Stiles gave her.

“No, I’m going to college.” Stiles stated.

“Ah, you finally got the money, then.” His father said, smiling fondly and proudly at him. “And where are you headed to?”

“California.” Stiles sighed. “I know it’s on the other side of the country, but, it was the only place where I was accepted.”

“At least there is someone out there that values you rightfully.” Maria Elena said, smiling.

She tied her brown hair on the back of her head, her brown eyes setting on Stiles. She told them she had to go on patrol, and kissed Stiles’s cheek, reminding him to watch over the Chief’s eating habits for the day. She looked so much like their mother it sometimes ached. The first months, their father couldn’t even talk to her, and it had killed her. In a desperate effort to regain their father’s love, she enrolled on the police Academy. She loved her job, though Chief Stalinsci was always afraid to lose her. And Stiles was too, that’s why he didn’t have to think much about Derek’s threat.

He looked down at the Chief, as he seemed happy with some papers he was reading.

“Any news?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, we’re finally gonna get that Aletto bastard.” His father said. Stiles felt his heart sinking. He needed Derek, now that he had promised him something he longed for so achingly.

“Oh, what are conspiring against him?” Stiles asked.

“You know I can’t tell you that…”

“You know I’ll find out anyway.”

He rolled his eyes and sighed.

“Derek Aletto is going to meet up with one client interested in his business. The Aletto wines are increasing their notoriety, you see… But of course we know that is just a cover, a way to wash dirty money from other business. And that same client will be wired, and we’ll get a confession out of him.”

“Oh?” Stiles raised his eyebrow. “What makes you think it will be that simple?”

“Well, because I made sure the client was someone the Mr. Aletto trusted.” Chief shrugged. “I mean, after all, family means a lot to him. Who better than his own uncle? Peter Aletto would help us put his nephew in jail, where he belongs, and he would be able to take over the wineries. It’s all about the money with these people.”

“You offend me, Chief.” A male voice said coming from the door. Stiles looked back, his eyes setting on Peter’s. He wasn’t at the manor when Stiles got there, so there was a chance Peter wouldn’t recognize him.

“Well, I should get going, there’s a lot of paper work to take care of” Stiles said, in the most casual tone he could manage. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Aletto.”

Peter flashed him a grin that could freeze a like in mid-summer, and Stiles was glad to brush past the man. One thing he was certain of, he needed to warn Derek about Peter.

~*~*~

Stiles opened the door to his apartment, squealing at the sight of a shadow lurking next to his window. He was waiting for it to be Scott, or Derek. Instead, it was a woman. She was tall, her hair was brown, cascading down her shoulders. She was grinning, her back turned to Stiles, but her head tilted towards him. She was caressing the suit Lydia had given Stiles. His heart drummed quickly on his chest. He didn’t feel at easy near her. He flicked the light on, and then he recognized her face.

“Hello, Stiles.” Katia Argento said in a cold voice. “I’ve been looking for you for so long, you know?” She turned around, and she pointed her gun at Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, another cliffhanger. I am sorry, I am, I promise you the next chapter won't end on a cliffhanger. (At least from what I remember, now i guess I'll just have to re-read it... XD)
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading it :)
> 
> If you wish to find me on tumblr, here, have my [ Teen Wolf tumblr ](http://ineightfeetofwater.tumblr.com/) and my [ personal tumblr ](http://aguywhotookanarrowtotheknee.tumblr.com)


	5. Listen To The Winds Of Changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds reasons to suspect his Uncle Peter is after the family's money. Will he trust the people that are the closest to him, or will he give the benefit of the doubt to the last blood relative he has?

 “Why would you be looking for me? I mean, I don’t even know you.” Stiles almost stuttered, answering her question.

“Oh, I know you do, honey.” Katia hissed, the gun pointing at his head. “You are lucky Vittoria wants you alive, or I would kill you right now, to make a point. Killing you would devastate the Chief, wouldn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Stiles shrugged, changing the weight of his body from a leg to another.

“Don’t bother trying to cover for you identity, I know your Chief Stalinsci’s son.” The woman explained, taking a step closer.

Stiles hardened his facial expression, and took a step closer.

“Go ahead, kill me. You saw what happened when my mother was killed. He stated to get even more nosey. He wants to find the murderer. And he will. Kill me, and it’s your own death sentence.”

“Oh, but has he found the killer?” Katia mused, cocking her head to the side, in a faked pensive expression.

“He will.” Stiles snapped.

He wished he hadn’t come alone. He wished he had talked to Scott first. No one would know if she decided to take him. Katia took a step to the side, adjusting her position. A fraction of a second later, the window shattered, and she jumped to the side, firing he gun. Stiles was already on the ground, dodging the bullet by sheer luck. He looked at the wall opposite to the window and gaped at the bullet whole. His eyes jumped from the wall to outside, catching a glimpse of a shadow running on the roof of the building on the other side of the street. Then he looked at Katia, who was pointing her gun at him, a warning look on her face, telling him to stay put. Stiles took a deep breath. Running out the door was no option, Katia would catch him. So he ran out the window. The street under the widow wasn’t wide, little more than an alley, and Stiles hoped he could burst through one of the windows of the next building. He hissed out as the glass shattered around him, when he burst into the room of the floor below his, on the building where he had seen the sniper. The adrenaline running on his system made it possible for him to ignore the cuts on his face and hands, and ran to the front door. Amn old woman looked at him with wide eyes.

“Thank you for you hospitality!” Stiles shouted at her, as he got out of the house, and ran down the hall. He heard the sound of quick footsteps down the stairs, behind him. He turned around, his eyes falling on Allison’s.

“Stiles?!” She squealed. “What the fuck are you! You jumped through the-?”

“Allison we’ve got to go!” Stiles yelped, pulling her by the wrist.

When on the street, Allison guided him to a black Ford. Scott was sitting on the driver sit, looking at them wide eyed. She slipped on the back sit, and Stiles closed the passenger door behind him.

“Katia Argento is in my apartment. She knows I’m the Chief’s son. You’ve got to get me to Derek. Tell him to get my sister too. I’ll explain everything to her when we get there, but it’s not safe for her to stay here.”

“Sweet, not only we have the son of a cop in our ranks, we’re gonna keep a pet cop in our house.” Scott muttered.

“Please.” Stiles whispered.

Scott nodded, and then looked at Stiles.

“Dude, you luke like you’ve been rolling on a bed of glass…” Scott said.

“He jump through a window to get away from her.” Allison explained. Stiles gave her a thankful glance. Scott gaped at him.

“You- You did what? Dude, that is too hardcore even for me, that is like Derek-level hardcore. He jumped through a window once. But he’s still better than you”

“Is he?” Stiles hissed.

“Well, yes… The window he crashed through was on a twelfth floor.” Scott shrugged.

~*~*~

Derek was surprised by the slashed on Stiles’s face, even though Deaton had already covered them with Band-Aids. This time Stiles was wearing black shirt, under a scarlet vest, and black jeans.

“Allison filled me in on what happened.” Derek said to him, as Stiles approached. “I hope you don’t have any major wound, _Signore_ Stalinsci.”

“Call me Stiles, for God’s sake.” Stiles replied. “Why was she pointing a sniper at my window, though, may I ask?”

“Because she was guarding your house, and saw the woman by the window. Allison didn’t know you were already inside when she decided to shoot. She hadn’t seen the gun in Katia until she took it out. You understand Allison wouldn’t shoot a woman just because she was inside. That wouldn’t be wise.”

Stiles nodded, and looked around. Lydia was coming from a door next to the staircase, Maria Elena was following her. She had changed from her police uniform to a simple dark-blue skirt and white top. Lydia was wearing blue jeans, brown boot, and a dark purple sleeveless top under a scarlet corset, similar in color to Stiles’s attire.

“Stiles, I hope you start explaining right this moment!” Maria hissed, her boots stomping on the tiles as she rushed towards her younger brother.

“Elena, can you please keep calm?”

“Calm?! There are _Mafiosi_ everywhere around here. And have you seen that gigantic _caporegime_?” She surely meant Boyd. “I started to think I was kidnaped, that I was taking my last breaths, and then, they say you were the one that asked them to get me here?!”

“The Argentos know who I was, Elena, from there to find you wouldn’t take much. They want to hurt Dad through us.”

“What makes you think the Triskelion Mafia is better?” She spat, her eyes rushing past Derek.

The mobster Boss was enjoying the show. He really wanted to know what Stiles actually thought about them.

“They only want to deceive Dad, so he doesn’t investigate them. They want to doge him. The Argentos? They want to kill us to hurt Dad, to kill him if need be. The Alettos offered me a bed, and the chance to face Mom’s killer.” Maria Elena’s eyes were widening. “All the Argentos did until now was pointing and shooting guns at me.”

She seemed to realize for the first time Stiles was actually injured, and took a stpe forward, cupping her brother’s cheeks.

“Oh, God, are you ok?”

“Yes, thanks to Allison, one of Derek’s _soldati_.” Stiles sighed. “I guess I owe you my life.”

Derek shrugged and was about to turn around when Stiles opened his mouth, about to say something, but then snapped it shut when he remembered his sister was right there.

“If you want to talk about business, _Signore_ Stalinsci, head with me to my office.” Derek announced. Stiles nodded, gave Maria Elena a reassuring look, and took a step closer to him. “ _Consigliere_ Martini, will you escort _Signorina_ Stalinsci around the house, so she gets to know her surroundings? Let her choose the room where she wants to stay. As long as it’s not occupied, you may choose any of the rooms in the house, _Signorina_. Oh, and If you find him, ask _Sotto Capo_ Lahey to come meet me and _Signore_ Stalinsci in my office.”

Maria Elena nodded and muttered her thanks, as Derek went up the stairs. Stiles followed him closely.

“So, _Sign-“_ Derek started, once Stiles close the door behind him.

“Please, stop calling me that. It’s Stiles.”

The mobster nodded gently.

“Stiles, what is on your mind?”

“Peter Aletto, your uncle.” Stiles said, curing it to the point. Derek’s eyebrow rose on his forehead. “I know you are supposed to meet him. Business, I guess.”

“And you learned of this how?”

“Through my father. Peter is working with him, and will be having a wire at the meeting.” Stiles said, sitting slowly on the chair in front of him. “Peter wants to put you away so he takes over the winery.”

“And the money.” Derek completed, sighing in frustration. “Damn it. I thought I could trust him, for fuck’s sake. He is my last living relative… How could he…?”

Stiles shrugged.

“Not everyone is trustworthy. But from what Lydia has told me about you, you already know that.”

Derek held his gaze on Stiles. He was young, but only physically. Mentally he was probably as mature as anyone that would have the privilege of standing there in front of him in his office. Stiles was right, Derek knew not everyone was trustworthy. But he couldn’t help but trust the man in front of him. He could have easily let Lydia die three days earlier. He could have ignored his protectiveness over his sister and tell his father about Derek’s hideout. He could have gone with the Argentos and start working with them. Stiles had the upper hand on Derek, if he chose to let go of his concern over his family. That was maybe what was so captivating about Stiles, the fact that he didn’t think that putting away a house full of criminals was worth the risk of letting his sister die. Of letting his thirst for vengeance stay unsatisfied.  He had what it was necessary to be a high-prestige member of his ranks. He might even have the leadership necessary to take over Derek’s seat. But he wasn’t scared, because as long as Stiles felt like Derek was family, like the Alettos were his second family, he would never betray them, unless he had to protect them. Always to protect them, not ever himself. Derek found himself thinking that he was glad Stiles was on his side. He could be just as destructive as the best of his _soldati_.

“She is right. I have a hard time trusting people.”

“Yet, you seem to trust the son of a cop, of all people.” Stiles sighed.

“I don’t see you as the son of a cop, at least not when I chose to trust you, Stiles. I see you as someone that would put himself between a bullet and his loved ones.” Stiles gulped at his words, which encouraged Derek. “of course, I can win with having the son of the Chief on my side. I also would win if I had you on my side without knowing I could use you to... deceive the Chief. I need to assure you of something, Stiles.”

The younger man nodded.

“I know I threatened you with harming your sister. But I want you to know something. And I am trusting you won’t betray us if I tell you this. But I would never actually harm your family to get you to stay on my side. I just needed to persuade you, to give one more motive besides vengeance to stay and not tell your father about this place. I know how much having a family is worth. If you were just some minor pawn, Stiles, it would be different, I would harm your family if that meant you would give me what I wanted. I’ve done that before, to be honest. But I don’t see you just as another pawn. You are important; because you have the knowledge of the location of our home, and you have the means to get that knowledge to people that would not hesitate to wreck it from inside out.”

Stiles gave him a small smile.

“You’re good with words.” The man said in a whisper.

“It took me almost ten years to talk this much.” Derek revealed. “I barely said ‘yes’ or ‘no’ after my family was killed…”

Isaac came in on that moment. He looked at Stiles face, showed him his fingers held tight in a splint, and chuckled.

“In your face!” Isaac yelped and Stiles laughed out loud. “revenge is mine at last.”

“I had to choices, Isaac, brake your fingers or let your body fly in little pieces around the warehouse. Let’s say I wasn’t looking forward to be showered in your blood and entrails.”

Derek let out a small smile at Stiles comment, as Isaac ruffled Stiles head. The other man protested, and stood up. Derek excused him with a nod, and watched him close the door behind him before looking at Isaac.

“You’re found of the kid already, _fratellino_?” Derek asked him.

“He saved my life, Derek.” Isaac shrugged. “There’s no higher debt I could have towards him.”

Derek nodded in understanding.

“Besides,” Isaac went on. “I saw the way he moved. He’s fast, he has potential. I mean, it’s not everyone that sees jumping through a window as a viable option. I mean, besides you, of course.”

Derek flashed him a grin, and threw a crumpled piece of paper at his head, which Isaac deflected with his splint. He looked at his fingers surprised.

“Oh, well, will you look at that? Not only he saved my life, he also gave me an anti-Derek shield. Remind me to thank him.”

Derek laughed like he hadn’t in a long time. He could feel it already in the air, in Isaac’s expression and his own. Stiles was the harbinger of change. If it was a bad or a good change Derek still didn’t know. But for now it seemed just good enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? No cliffhanger :) Hopefully you won't have the urge to maim me, now, hum? or shoul I keep running away? XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far


	6. The Hour of The Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets with Peter, and when he returns home, is only to be given very bad news.

“I had him!” Katia roared, making her brother shiver and take a step back. “I had him and he literally flew out of the window! I saw that little pet of Derek’s in the car. Allison was there too. They got him out of my reach.”

Crisso looked at his sister. She was pacing back and forth around the house. It was rare for the Argento’s underboss to lose control, unless you were talking about Derek. Then it was awkwardly easy for her to snap.

“Kate, you should-“

“Calm down, is that what you are about to say, Crisso?” She hissed, stabbing his chest with her finger. “Do you know how long we’ve been looking for that kid? Your daughter was there, Crisso. She was the one that almost shot me.”

“Are you done Katia?” Vittoria scolded from the door she just opened. She walked into the living room, her eyes set on the other woman. “Our _Caporegimi_ are standing outside, listening to every word you say. You should shut it or at least lower your voice, you understand me?”

“yes.” Katia replied dryly. “I was right about the kid. He was the Chief’s son. But he slipped away.”

“I am well aware of that.”

“What are we going to do then?” Katia asked, extending her arms in exasperation.

“We’re going to rip them apart, from inside out.” Vittoria said, dread filling her stern voice. “We take care of two birds in one shot, dear. We finish Derek, and with him the Aletto blood line, and, while we’re at it, we kill the Chief’s so and put the kid’s head on his father’s mailbox.”

Crisso felt a shiver running down his spine. He loved his wife, don’t get him wrong, she was a warm person inside, worried about her family. But sometimes she could be ruthless to get what she wanted. And what she wanted the most was power.

~*~*~

Derek leaned back on his chair, as he watched Peter enter the restaurant. He signaled his uncle, and smiled at him, putting on the most fake fond expression he could manage. Peter sat down in front of him. They exchanged pleasant words, and Derek growled inside. Peter was an amazing actor, but so was Derek. They talked about everything, but the mobster was always aware of the subjects.

“So, tell me, how are things with that guy, what was his name… Vito?” peter asked, catching Derek’s attention.

“ _My spider-senses are tingling…_ ” A voice said on his hear.

They had put an earpiece on him, so Lydia could guide him through the ways of deflecting everything Peter said, not once saying something compromising. But the voice he was listening to was Stiles’s.

“You mean that guy who was stealing from the winery?” Derek grunted.

“Yeah, I heard he is missing…” Peter stated, leaning forward.

“Yeah, I heard so myself.” Derek said, under Stiles’s guidance. “But then again, people are always disappearing around here.” And then Derek added something more personal. “Even you were gone for a few years, Uncle.”

Peter leaned back, uncomfortable with the change of subject.

“ _That was a nice one, now-“_ Stiles was interrupted by someone on the background. “ _Lydia! You’re back… So, I guess you didn’t found your cell.”_

 _“You had it all along with you?!”_ Lydia roared. “ _You little shit, come here-!”_

And the line went dead. Derek started to feel his body starting to sweat. He usually wasn’t good with words; sometimes he let his pride make him slip out things that could compromise him.

“So, you don’t know they found his body?” Peter asked.

Derek feigned surprise.

“They did?” Then he looked around. “Well, that is sad to know… any leads on the killer.”

“They have their suspects, or so my contacts tell me.” Peter smiled at him and Derek saw the opening.

“Oh, so you’ve been talking to Chief Stalinsci.” Peter seemed to get paler with what Derek said, and he smiled. “Yeah, I have my contacts too, you know?”

“Hum?” Peter said coolly. “I don’t know what you mean. All that I know is what people in the streets tell me, Nephew.”

Derek nodded, and his phone chirped. He looked at the text from an unknown number.

_Tell him you have to go, you have an important meeting that was set at the last minute and meet us back at the hotel – S._

“Sorry, Uncle, there is something wrong at the office. I have to go, but we’ll catch up another time.” Derek said, excusing himself, and walking to the Camaro.

~*~*~

“Never do that again!” Derek roared, that same night, looked in his office with Stiles.

The kid didn’t even flinch, but he licked his lips nervously.

“Derek, I’m sorry, ok?! I just thought we could get something more out of Peter if only-“

“He was wearing a wire, do you think he would reveal his secrets?!” Derek hissed. “Jesus, hrist, Stiles, it’s been two weeks since Lydia got you here and I swear to God, there have only happened disasters in your presence!”

Stiles was about to protest, but there was a loud knock on the door.

“Derek, I need to talk to you.” A familiar voice said. Stiles lifted an eyebrow, and unlocked the door, without Derek’s permission .

“Allison?” Stiles asked. “Is everything alright?”

“No.” She said, storming into the office.

“Derek, I- I need to warn you. The Argentos are coming tonight. They are going to attack the Manor and take no prisioners.” She stated.

Derek eyed her, and took a step forward, trying to restrain his anger.

“And you know this how?”

“My name’s Allison Argento. Crisso’s older daughter.” She said, holding her chin up.

“You’re what?!” Stiles gasped.

“I was sent here to spy on you, to infiltrate your ranks.”

“Why are you telling me this then?” Derek spat.

“Scott.” Both Allison and Stiles said at the same time. She gave him a thankful look and he gave her a sympathetic one. “I fell in love with _Caporegime_ Scott, and I can’t bare the thought of watching him die…”

Derek looked from her to Stiles. There was a flash of determination in Stiles’s eyes.

“Tell us everything you know, Allison.” Stiles said.

“They are going to come from the lake in boats, and from all the roads around, so they can cut all your escapes. They should be here in about four hours.”

“That gives us time. We need to set traps, around the roads and the lake. Everyone who isn’t a _soldato_ or a _caporegime_ should be evacuated to one of your safehouses.” Stiles babbled.

Derek raised his hand, stopping him without a word.

“I am the one who gives the orders, Stiles.” Derek hissed, and then looked at Allison. “Get me the _Sotto Capo,_ the _Consigliere_ , and all the _Caporegimi_ here. And Allison, I hope you understand I can’t trust you anymore, so you should leave.”

“You’ll need as many fighters as you can get.” She replied calmly. “Including those who know all their weaknesses.”

“ _They_ are your weakness.” Derek replied. “Your family. So go.”

They waited a couple of minutes before they were all reunited. Derek felt tempted to tell Stiles to leave, but eventually let him stay, after Isaac’s glance at him. Stiles was crawling up the ranks, and Derek was scared of how fast he had captivate all of them. Derek included.

“The Argentos are coming.” Derek said, quick and straight to the point.

“Well, will crush them, then.” Boyd shrugged, and Erica gave him a proud look.

“Not that easy. From what-“ Derek looked at Scott and then back at Boyd. “From what my informant told me, they have enough men to cover the lake and all the roads.”

“You mean the charted ones, right?” Erica asked.

“Hopefully they don’t know about the tunnels.” Derek nodded.

“You shouldn’t rely on hunches of what the enemy knows or not.” Isaac said gently. “We need to work with what we know for sure, and what we don’t know for sure, you plan couting on the worst-case scenario.”

“Traps, I say.” Stiles sang-song.

“Stiles.” Derek warned.

“he has a point.” Scott said, looking from Derek to Stiles. “Traps is the best chance we got. They don’t know we are aware of their plans, do they?”

“No.” Derek offered. “Maybe it’s not that bad of an idea…”

“Lead us, Boss, and we shall do as you say.” Boyd said smirking.

~*~*~

The house was quiet, and Stiles didn’t know why he found himself in Derek’s office. It was a little past midnight, hour and a half before the Argentos were due to come. He looked over the window, and was startled when he heard someone clearing their throat. Stiles turned around to see Derek, standing in front of him. He wasn’t wearing his blazer and vest, and his shirt was unbuttoned down to the middle of his chest.

“What are you doing here, Stiles?” He asked, sitting down at the table. “houldn’t you be with Scott preparing for battle?”

“I- I’m aware today could be my last day living…” Stiles started, trying not to choke on the words. “So… Can you tell me, who killed her?”

“Not yet.” Derek sighed. “When the time comes, I will, Stiles.”

“If you know who did it, why don’t you kill them yourself?” Stiles asked, walking in front of Derek’s sight.

“Because they are out of my reach for now. That is one of the reasons I won’t tell you who it was. It would be a suicide mission to try and kill them now.”

Stiles looked at him. The voice of his father in his head was telling him to come back home, to stay away from these murderers, these people that could talk about killing someone without even flinching at the thought.

“I don’t even know if I could do it…” Stiles whispered.

“And that is one of the other reasons I won’t tell you.” Derek stated, not glancing up.

“How can you? I mean, how can you live on, knowing you killed someone?”

“Why not?” Derek shrugged, this time bothering to look up.

“It’s evil.” Stiles said simply, which earned him a chuckle from Derek.

“Evil?” Derek shook his head and stood up slowly. “Stiles, there is no such thing as Good or Evil. There are humans. Perspectives.”

“Again with that thing about killing for food?” Stiles sighed. “Lydia gave me that speech already.”

Derek poured a glass of whiskey, and offered it to Stiles, who refused. The mobster sighed, and leaned against the side table.

“Let me give you an example, Stiles.” He started. “if you kill a cow, and then eat it, do you feel like it’s evil?”

“Derek, I-“

“I am serious, just answer me.” Derek insisted.

“no, I don’t think it would be evil.”

“Good. But now, look at the Indian people. For them, cows are sacred. Killing them is sin, is Evil. For whatever reason. Now, if you see a Chinese killing a dog to eat it, do you think it is Evil?

“Of course!” Stiles yelped. “Dogs are pets, they are meant to love and be loved. And cats too.”

Derek nodded.

“Well, for the Chinese, it’s not Evil. It is actually good, since they are feeding their children, their family. What I want to show you Stiles, is that there is no Good, no Evil. Nothing is set in black and white. There are only Perspectives, that change with how we are raised, with the situation that is put before us. If you don’t want the food example, I’ll get another one. When men hunt tiger for their pelts, for a long time that wasn’t considered Evil.”

“But now it is.” Stiles said.

“Exactly.” Derek nodded. “The action didn’t change. It is the same. The perspective on it, however, isn’t.”

Stiles nodded.

“So, murder isn’t Evil.” Stiles said, a question lingering in his tone.

“But it also isn’t Good.” Derek shrugged. “killing senseless is not the same as killing with a motif, be it revenge, love, jealousy. Of course, all of them are punishable by law, but what I’m saying is that killing? Killing isn’t Good or Evil, it just is. Sometimes is acceptable, because of the reasons behind it, for instance, for food. Others, it’s seen as an act of the Devil, like when you kill another person, whatever the reason. Well, I chose to accept vengeance as a valid reason to justify killing. That is my belief, I won’t impinge it to you.”

Stiles smiled gently, and looked through the window. He could see a light approaching in the lake.

“They’re here.” Stiles announced. Derek nodded, and signaled him to follow him. The younger man looked outside, admiring for an instant the light that came from the full moon, way up in the sky.

~*~*~

 

Stiles was hiding behind an overturned table. The sound of gunshots still rang in his ears and echoed all over the Manor. The Argentos had busted the windows of the main hall, and pushed Derek’s _soldati_ up the stairs. Stiles had ran to the first place where he found shelter, one of the smaller libraries. He looked over the table, at the open door. He wasn’t sure where to find Derek, or even one of the _Caporegimi_. He was trying to hold his panic down, in order to survive this. He walked slowly and carefully towards the door. There was no one in sight in the corridor. To his left, there was the access to the main hall and the main staircase, but Stiles knew better than to go through there. He would use one of the servant’s stairs, at the end of the corridor.

He heard a pair of familiar voices, and flinched as he saw Scott and Allison brushing past him.

“Didn’t Derek tell you to stay away?” Stiles hissed, catching their attention. Scott gave him a confused look.

“Why would he say that?” The _Caporegime_ asked, making Stiles roll his eyes.

“Allison, you shouldn’t lie to him… Listen, have you seen Derek, or Isaac?”

“They’re barricaded in Derek’s office. We were headed there. Erica is supposed to meet us there, and Boyd and Jackson are protecting the grounds around the manor. I think we might get over this.” Scott said, not taking his eyes off of Allison.

“I hope so.” Stiles sighed. “I’ll meet with Erica, just get her out of here.”

Allison was about to protest, but Stiles scolded her with a sharp look, and went his own way.

~*~*~

Erica was panting, running towards him. She had a scratch on her face, and smiled when she realized Stiles had noticed it.

“Don’t worry, Catwoman here dodged a bullet, just like always.” She mocked. “Where’s Scott?”

“Went to get Allison out of here.”

Erica nodded, and pointed at a bend in the corridor.

“there are a couple of Argento’s men at Derek’s door. We should be able to take them out qui-“

There was the sound of wood splintering, a gunshot and a scream that seemed too much like Derek’s. Stiles and Erica darted towards them. The Argento henchmen were storming into the office. Stiles could now see Derek holding his left arm, bleeding. Isaac was on the ground, hopefully only unconscious.

“Get Isaac, I’ll get Derek” Stiles hissed to Erica, who replied by shooting down one of the _soldati_ that was closer to their fallen ally.

Fortunately, Isaac had only been knocked back by the henchmen when they had busted the door. Erica and he wnt ahead to scout for more trouble, while Stiles tried to tend to Derek’s bullet wound.

“I think we should get you to Deaton…” Stiles muttered. “As soon as we can. This doesn’t look good.”

Derek nodded, and followed Stiles slowly. They were about to turn to the staircase, when they heard footsteps behind them, and then the sound of a gun hissing in the air as it was aimed at them. Stiles didn’t even think, he just acted. E rolled on his heels, standing between Derek and the intruder, and pushing Derek over the corner, so he would stay behind the wall. The gunshot roared, and Stiles felt a colt sting on his back, that soon changed into a blazing wave of pain that spread along his body. he felt his chest collapse, and it was harder to breathe. He panicked, realizing he was choking on his own blood. He fell to the ground. His vision was getting blurred, until he could eventually only see tones of grey, that grew darker, until he saw only darkness, only black, and then…

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants another freshly baked cliffhanger? Did i heard my readers right? You want it?! Cliffhangers for everyone! You get a cliffhanger! You get a cliffhanger! And you get a cliffhanger! We all get a cliffhanger.
> 
> And I can almost hear Lucy in her Homer Simpson growling at me "Why, you little shit!" Oh, honey, but I love to make you suffer.
> 
> And now I am going to cry in a corner because I might just have pushed it too far and lost some readers... please, don't go... don't you want to know what happened to him...? then you must stay... :D


	7. Shoot Me Down, But I Won't Fall, I am Titanium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek ends up having some flashbacks about his past, after a serious talk with Lydia.

Derek looked down at the grave, dread filling every corner of his being. He felt the rage and hunger for revenge that he had fuelled for all those years start to boil to a point where he only wanted to scream out loud, and pull at the hairs on his head. One more young life lost to the Argento’s thirst for power, one more young man that wouldn’t see the light of a new day, the joy of a new hear, the happiness of holding a baby of his own on his arms. He felt a hand come to rest on his chest. Lydia’s.

“Derek, you can’t lose focus now. We need you more than ever.”

He nodded at the sound of her gentle plead. She was right, as usual. He couldn’t let the events of the week before get to him, or he would lose it completely, he would go mad with hatred towards the Argento family. He glanced once more at the tombstone, and whimpered a farewell, before heading to his car, Lydia close behind.

~*~*~

The room was quiet. Derek liked it here and hated it at the same time. It was quiet, but it was also a place of sickness. Of course Derek would never admit that hospitals freaked him out. It was a weakness he didn’t feel worth sharing with anyone. He had spent enough times under the cares of a doctor to enjoy it.

“Hey…” A hoarse voice called from the bed in front of him. For the first time in five days, Stiles opened his eyes, and Derek felt a weight floating out of his shoulders.

“Stiles.” Derek greeted, taking a step forward.

“Where am I? What happened?” He asked, suddenly more awaken.

“You’re fine. Don’t move.” Derek advised. “You’re at the hospital. You took a bullet to your back. It pierced your lung, but we got you here in time.”

Derek still couldn’t understand why Stiles had put his life on the line for Derek, really. He never thought the kid had such great concern for him.

“Oh… how did it went?”

“We managed to recover from the attack. Let’s just say Isaac and Scott got suddenly effective when they thought you would die because of the Argentos… They have become very… attaché to you, it seems.” Derek sighed. He didn’t like it much; to know his subordinates were showing such ferocious loyalty to someone they had only known for the last two weeks. Derek couldn’t help but ask the question that had been bothering him for the past days. “Why did you do it?”

Stiles seemed taken aback with the question, but he didn’t appear to have to think much about it.

“Well, for one, you are the one who knows who killed my mother. I hoped that, if I died, at least justice still could be made. And then, they need you more than they need me.” He shrugged. “You’re like an older brother to them, for some you’re even like a father, you now? It… it seemed the right thing to do.” The younger man looked away from Derek.

“I- Thank you, Stiles.” Derek nodded, as he left the room.

~*~*~

“So I heard Stiles woke up.” Were the first words Lydia said to Derek once she entered the wrecked office. They were gathering what they could and destroying what they couldn’t take with them to a new safer location.

“Yes. I was there when he opened his eyes.” Derek grunted, throwing a book to the pile of things he would leave behind.

“Stiles is warming his way into our hearts, isn’t he?” Lydia asked, receiving a shrug in response from the mobster. “I’m still trying to figure out if that is good or bad, really…”

He looked into her hazel eyes.

“What is the point of this conversation, Lydia?”

“I know you, honey.” She replied. “I saw the way you looked at him, how you stood there countless hours by his bed. You like him, don’t you?”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Derek snapped, sending her an enraged look. She seemed shocked.

“Wow! Derek, why the sudden attack?” Lydia asked.

“Because you know I hate it when people assume things about my feelings. And you know better than any of the others what happened the last time I looked at someone that way.” Derek growled.

Her eyebrows rose, and then her eyes went wide.

“Wait… Derek? When I said you liked him, I meant you felt the same way you feel about Isaac, or me, or Scott, or the others. I didn’t mean like… But do you?”

Derek sighed, and sat down on his chair.

“I don’t know Lydia. I mean, he is attractive, I’ll give you that. And I has only become worse since you started dressing him!” She gave him a proud smile. “But people like me… We’re not capable of love, only lust.”

“Oh really?” Lydia snapped, taking a step forward. “What about Jackson and me?”

“You weren’t born in this world, Lydia. This world has rotten me since childhood.” Derek huffed.

“What about Lucia and Vincenzo?” She hissed. “Do you really believe your parents didn’t love each other?”

Derek opened his mouth to reply, but not a sound came out of it. She had a point…

~*~*~

_“Nu-uh!” Lucia hissed, slapping Derek’s hand gently. “No cookies until after dinner!”_

_He looked up at his mother. He had her dark hair tied in a bun on the back of her head, and her green eyes were looking down at them with scold._

_“But Mamma!” Derek whined._

_“What’s happening here, Bambino?” A powerful male voice asked from behind him, startling the eight year-old._

_“Papà! Mamma doesn’t want to give me a cookie!”_

_He heard Laura huffing as she rolled her eyes and grabbed her books to take them to her room and study far away from the babbles of her younger brother._

_“oh, mia musa, why don’t you give the bambino a cookie?” Vincenzo said, his blue eyes locked on hers with kindness, affection and plead._

_“Don’t give me the puppy eyes, Vinny.” She scolded, pointing a finger at him.”You should be taking the side of the responsible adult here and- Oh, right, never mind, I forgot I’m the only responsible adult in this kitchen.”_

_Vincenzo laughed at the witty comeback and held her waist with his arm. She was almost half his size, but willingly swirled around in his arms, giggling at the affection of the kisses her husband was planting on her shoulders. Derek looked up. His mother had her back turned to him, her face buried in his father’s chest, and the man winked at him, and Derek grinned, reaching for the cookies._

_“I dare you.” Lucia barked, not even taking her face from her husband’s chest, and Derek froze in place. Then she looked up into the blue of Vicenzo’s eyes. “You should learn to take my side, husband. Don’t forget I’m the only woman that is allowed to touch you.”_

_Vincenzo’s pupils dilated, and he chuckled at his wife, kissing her softly._

_“You drive a hard bargain, woman.” He sighed, and then looked at his son. “I’m sorry, bambino, but she is the woman, she makes the rules around the house…”_

_Lucia gave him a small smile. The phone rang, and mother and son watched the man pick up. Derek gave his mother one last pleading look, she rolled her eyes, shrugged and reached for the cookie jar, braking one in two halves, keeping one for herself and giving Derek the other, who thanked her by kissing her in the cheek._

_“Chief Stalinsci is on our tails.” Vicenzo said suddenly, as he hung up. “That damned fool. I can’t believe we’ll have to move again…”_

_“We don’t.” Lucia shrugged. “I’ll talk to Kirsten, honey. I’m sure she will be more than glad to keep her husband from endangering himself and help our kids stay here in a stable place.”_

_“I hope that works…” Vincenzo said. “But we should be prepare to leave anytime now.”_

_“Ok. Get Derek and Laura ready. I’ll go talk to Kirsten.”_

~*~*~

_Derek had always felt intrigued by the woman standing in front of him. Her eyes were big and brown like chocolate, and so was her wavy hair that cascaded down her back and over her left shoulder. She was beautiful, and, despite being taller than his mother, instead of emanating an intimidating aura, Derek felt at ease when standing in her presence._

_“Hi, Derek.” Kirsten greeted, as Derek let her in. “Is any of your parents here? I need to speak with them urgently.”_

_Derek had never seen her scared, not even in front of his father that one time he lost his nerve with some problems at work and ended up yelling at Kirsten, blaming her for the fact that Chief Stalinsci was getting closer to them. She had lifted her chin up (mainly for show, because she was nearly as tall as his father), looked the mobster in the eye, and said in a calm but cold voice that she would not control her husband like a puppet, that she would only try to convince him to stay away from them, not take away his free-will._

_“Is everything alright?” Derek asked, afraid of the answer._

_“I hope not…” She sighed. “But you have to go to school, don’t you? I think I saw Laura waiting for you outside…”_

_Derek pointed at the Chemistry book on his hand. “Yeah, I needed to get this first… Dad is upstairs in the office. See you later.”_

_“You too, honey. Have a nice day at school.” She said, smiling._

_That day wouldn’t be nice. It would be the worst day of Derek’s life. It was the day the house burnt down with the whole family inside._

~*~*~

He would find Stiles in his office two weeks after the younger man woke up. He had his feet on his table, and was wearing a suit similar to all the suits he wore: black jeans an shoes, and a vest over a shirt, usually one or both of the upper pieces were of exquisite colors, that one would think a man had to be mad to wear such colors or combination thereof, but which actually looked good on Stiles. This time was the purple satin shirt and the red vest. But, unlike the other days, Stiles hair was hidden under a black fedora.

“Stiles.” Derek greeted, trying to hide his amusement when the younger man squealed and almost dropped out of the chair.

“Dude! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? I would probably survive it, since I survived a bullet in a lung…” Stiles shook his head, probably trying to get rid of some unknown train of thoughts “Still, not cool.”

“Ugh, you’ve been back for an hour and you’re already getting on my nerves?” Derek asked desperately, sitting in front of him at the desk. They were staying at a manor Derek had near Lake Terramuggus, Connecticut. When Stiles had found out he was in Middlesex Hospital, he had laughed so hard he had almost split his lung back open. Derek was still yet to know what that wicked mind of his had come up with at hearing the name. Stiles had tried to explain, something about going to the Hospital during intercourse. Oh, the ways that mind of his worked.

“Oh, don’t pretend you don’t like me.”

“What makes you think I’m pretending. Maybe I genuinely despise you...” Derek mused.

“well, I saved your life twice, which, by the way, I even took a bullet for you while saving your life for the second time in the same hour! And you visited me every day.”

“And now I’ll regret it eternally.”  The mobster deadpanned.

“Oh, look at that, Aletto has turned his sass on!

“Stiles, just tell me what you want to know…” Derek sighed.

“Why did you stay in the room after everyone left?” Stiles asked, leaning forward over the table, his face a couple of inches away from Derek’s.

“You risked your life for me. I wanted to make sure you didn’t die, so your effort had been worth something.” Stiles grinned. “Between having you as a martyr or as a hero, I prefer the later.”

“Why?” Stiles asked, his right eyebrow riding up his forehead.

“For a series of reason… Mainly because I can thank you while you still live. Secondly because I want to repay the debt. And, of course, if you are alive, you can always save my life again.” Derek grinned at him. Stiles licked his lips and Derek felt his heart clenching.

“I will save your life again if the opportunity presents itself.” Stiles said.

The certainty in his eyes, the steadiness of his voice made Derek believe every word he had said, and the single thought of knowing Stiles would put himself between him and danger was warming. He felt safe with Stiles, like nothing could hurt him. And that’s when it finally hit him truly and completely. Derek was capable of loving. And he was starting to fall for Stiles. And the scariest part? Derek didn’t want to stop the fall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter's title was obviously taken from the song 'Titanium' by David Guetta ft. Sia, I think it applies.
> 
> And, for the record, yes Lucy, I had you in mind when I wrote this chapter ;) (I hope I didn't mess up with any Italian words, but if I did, feel free to correct me :P)


	8. Love Is A Distant Aroma At Best, A Withering Smile That's Stuck Deep In Your Vest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finds out that Chief Stalinsci has noticed his culhdren are missing, and, in order to give Stiles the choice of going bac, he finally reveals who killed Stiles's mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the title for this chapter was taken out of a song that I love, from the game Dishonored, called [ 'Honor For All'. ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpOSy7-dVqc). You should listen to it while reading this chapter and the next one, since I wrote it with this song playing on the background. ;)

“You haven’t found them yet?” Chief Stalinsci asked the cop that was standing in front of him.

“No, Sir. If they’re still in New York, we couldn’t find them…”

“Do you know what this means, Richard? They disappeared around the same time as the Alettos…” Chief Stalinsci said, his expression showing all his concern. “If they have my children I- I will kill them!”

“Sir, maybe you should-“ Richard started, his brown eyes mirrored his fear.

“What? Stay calm? My children are gone! And I will find them. And those _mafiosi_ better hope they are alive when I do so, or I will burn this city down to kill them all!”

 ~*~*~

Stiles looked up at the calendar that is hanging on the wall of his room. It had been almost a month since Lydia brought him to the Alettos. He’d been getting closer to the Boss, the Underboss and most of the _caporegimi_. Jackson was a hard person to please, always walking around like he was better than anyone. Boyd was gentle, but quiet, as opposing to Erica who loved to talk to Stiles. Being a talkative person himself, Stiles was found of her. She was the Catwoman to his Batman. Scott had become his best friend in there, always helping him around, always tipping him on how to act. They enjoyed each other’s company and would play videogames in the dead hours of the night. Staying in hiding gave them a lot of free time. Isaac would join them most of the nights. Every week, Lydia dragged Stiles to the basement of the (smaller) manor they were in, and would choose his outfits for the next seven days. At the start, Stiles didn’t like when she did that, he felt like he was losing his individuality among the _Mafiosi_ by wearing what the same they did, but he would eventually find out that those suits were just an upgrade to his individuality, since he used to dress in colors others never would have dreamed of. And each of the mobsters had a different way of dressing, despite all of them wearing suits or formal attire.

A knock on the door made him shift from his bed, and look at the entryway.

“Yes?” he said in a groggy voice, due to the early hour in the morning.

“Stiles, come meet me at my office in ten, please.” Derek said, as he poke his head into the room.

Stiles scratched his bare belly, and jumped out of bed, slightly embarrassed when, two seconds later, he remembered he was only in boxer-briefs.

“Ok, I’ll be there.” Stiles announced.

Derek nodded and disappeared behind the closed door. It took him half an hour to put his clothes on, but Derek didn’t seem too mad about the delay.

“Hey, so, is everything alright?” Stiles asked, noticing the flash of worry that came across Derek’s eyes.

“No.” Derek huffed, signaling him to sit down. “My informants tell me your father has noticed your and Maria Elena’s disappearance.”

Stiles felt his heart miss a beat, and he leaned forward, grasping the edge of the table with his hands.

“Derek… That is not good. My father won’t stop at nothing until he-“

“I know. That’s why I wanted to talk to you.” Derek sighed. “I’m going to tell you who killed your mother. That way, you can go ahead, do your business and go back to him, so he stops fussing around.”

Stiles lifted an eyebrow.

“Just like that?” The younger man asked, offense and revolution boiling inside his chest. “You’re gonna let me go just like that?”

“Why shouldn’t I?” Derek asked, his face stoic as usual, but Stiles could read the frown on his face, it meant that he was disarmed, surprised. Stiles tried to ignore the part of him that bugged him for knowing how to read Derek in the first place.

“Well, I thought I meant more to you than that…” Stiles hissed.

“You do mean a lot to m- To us. To all of us.” Derek was stuttering. Derek never stuttered, which made Stiles nervous. “That’s exactly why I’m offering an option here. You can come back if you wish to, that is always on the table. You are a good fighter, you are loyal, and you have connections. You’re everything every _mafioso_ aspires to have in his ranks. But you are young, you have your life ahead of you. I think you should really get out of this kind of life while you can.”

“Why should I?” Stiles shrugged. “You seemed ok with this way of life, what changed to make you want to get out?”

“I-“ Derek took a deep breath and stood up. “I found myself loving other people like they were my family. If I could give all of them a way out, it meant they wouldn’t be in danger. I wouldn’t go through all of it again, the losing an entire family. Do you want me to tell you who killed your mother?”

“Yes. And I want to know why.” Stiles spat.

Derek nodded.

“Your mother, Kirsten was good friends with mine.” Derek started. Stiles wasn’t too surprised hearing that, since Derek had mentioned he had known his mother in the past. “She kept the Chief out of our trouble. It was safer for everyone, believe me. But twelve years ago, the Argentos found our house. My sister Laura and I were at school when the house caught fire with all the major Alettos inside. Your mother had been there that morning, telling us your father had found out about one of our hideouts in town. My father called the rest of the family so they would come to the house in the country to hide.”

Stiles stood up suddenly, dread starting to cool his chest.

“Do you think- You think she was working with them?”

“At first, I did. It would make sense, you know? Don’t get me wrong, but she was the one that brought all my family together in the same place… But things weren’t just like that… Katia Argento was the one that set the house on fire. When we heard about the fire from our Uncle Peter, Laura and I ran to the house. Katia was still there, and she shot Laura. I ran away, and all my head was thinking was that I wanted to kill Katia for killing them, and Kirsten for sending them to their deaths.”

Stiles didn’t want to believe his hears.

“Did you- Are you telling me you-?” Stiles asked.

Derek waved a reassuring hand at him.

“I won’t lie, Stiles. I had everything ready. But someone got ahead of me and killed her a week before what I had set up. I thought that maybe Laura was alive, but she couldn’t have been. So I thought Peter had done it, but he was out of town. Of course, he could have always sent someone to do his dirty job. Eventually, after some digging, I found out that Kirsten was actually telling the truth that morning. She was trying to save us. The Argentos just seized the opportunity to kill us all at the same time. It was a coincidence. But not the way she was killed. I got a hand on the police reports on your mother’s death. The bullet on her head had been fired by the same gun that had killed three other people, including my sister.”

Stiles eyes opened wide. Hadn’t Derek just tell him Laura had been killed by Katia? That would mean Stiles had been face to face with the person that had killed his mother.

“Katia… She…” Stiles stuttered. “I’ve been in the same fucking room as her. She was pointing a gun- Oh god, it was probably the same gun that she used on- And you didn’t tell me then?!”

“I didn’t know what was happening at the time, remember?” Derek shrugged. “And she was out of our reach, like I told you.”

Stiles stood up in a rush.

“Where is she? I am going to rip her apart.”

“We are looking for her, but the Argentos have spies everywhere, we have to be careful now, I can’t risk them to find this hideout. And I can’t send you to them like that, it would be your death sentence.”

“Believe me, I wouldn’t go to the grave before sending her down with me! Why did she kill her anyway?!”

“Probably for the same reason she wanted to kill you. Her connection to the Chief.”

Stiles nodded. It was so much to take in. he had been so confused by the last hours of his mother’s life. Hey had been shopping for Maria’s birthday…

~*~*~

_“I think she would like that pendant over there…” Kirsten told him, pointing at a chain with a golden rose on it._

_“Probably.” Stiles nodded cheerfully. “I guess we can buy it?”_

_They were about to enter the shop, when they heard an gunshot. The next thing Stiles knows is that his mother is falling to the ground. His heart drummed on his chest, as he looked down at the horror in his mother’s face, at the pool of blood that started to form around her, and at the scarlet hole she had on her forehead._

_“No. Nonononono.” Stiles cried, dropping on his knees, holding her body close to his. “No, please don’t go, mom. Mommy, don’t die don’t… No… Don’t die…” His voice died in a whisper between sobs, his mother’s dead body long cold when he finally let it go._

~*~*~

Scott approached him, sitting next to him on the couch.

“Hey. Isaac told me about your talk with Derek.” He said, nudging Stiles’s shoulder.

“Yeah. I finally know who killed my mother…”

“Are you going to leave after you… Well you know, get her?” Scott asked, clearly unsure of his words.

“I don’t know if Derek wants me here, I mean, he admits it that he finds me annoying…” Stiles said, a small smile tugging on his lips.

“Well, I don’t mind you staying, really.” Scott guaranteed. “But it is your choice. Nevertheless, I’m sure Derek would take you in. You saved his life, after all. That counts for something with Derek.”

Stiles gave him a small smile. He wasn’t the first one to come and tell him that. Most of the other high-rank subordinates had come to talk to him, except for Isaac, Lydia and Jackson. He wouldn’t be surprised if the latter two wouldn’t even show their faces to him without a word on the possibility of Stiles leaving the family. Erica had showed an enormous amount of self-control, but despite her encouraging words, Stiles had noticed she was dying inside to tell him to stay. Boyd was… A mystery, really. He was so cryptic Stiles actually didn’t know what his real opinion on the subject was. A few hours after Scott had talked to him and gone back to his room, after playing some Little Big Planet on the PS3 (Oh, c’mon, can you give a guy a break? They would play Call of Duty, but guns and wars? They have enough of that in their real life for now). Isaac sat down on the bed, behind Stiles, who was sitting cross-legged on the floor, tongue sticking out of his mouth, concentrated on getting to the end of that level. How was this a game for children? The creators of this game were evil if they thought a kid could actually manage to have the necessary coordination to guide the Sackboy around.

“Hey Stiles.” Isaac said.

“Hey. How are you doing?” Stiles replied, not looking at him.

“Fine. Your sister finally bumped into Danny…” Stiles’s eyes widened and he paused the game.

“Did she murder him?” The younger man asked.

“I don’t think she did. Danny was still very alive when he came to my room.” Isaac smiled. “I mean, _very_ alive.”

“Oh, dude!” Stiles winced at the suggestive tone of his voice. “Really? That’s honestly how you are going to tell me you and Danny are banging?”

“It’s more than that, Stiles.” Isaac chuckled. “I’m the reason Danny got involved in this family’s business.”

“Is there supposed to be some kind of innuendo in that sentence?” Stiles asked, lifting an eyebrow, and ripping a laugh out of Isaac.

“I don’t think there was…” His face became serious. “But listen, I need to talk to you.”

Stiles nodded, dropped the PS3 control and sat next to Isaac.

“I really think that you should stay.” Isaac started.

“Funny, you’re the first person to tell me that.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “The others have basically said the same…”

“And did they convince you?”

“I… Go on.”

“That’s what I thought.” Isaac said, smiling. “But we really need you around, Stiles. And I don’t mean just because of your value as the Chief’s son, or as a warrior, I mean because of your value as a friend, as someone loyal enough to put himself between a bullet to save one of us, or even risk being blown to pieces by a bomb to save one of us from having the same fate.”

Stiles gave him a light nudge on the shoulder, and smiled.

“I mean, you are a friend to us, I consider you my friend. I don’t know if the feeling is mutual but… That is not my point. My point is, you have a place here, you know? You have people that love you as a friend.”

Stiles looked down. Those words were nice, but they made his heart clutch strangely. Because, to be honest? There was one person in that house that he wished would want to be more than friends. And now he couldn’t help but think about his green eyes, his sometimes authoritarian voice, his muscles, the way he moved, the way he talked. Stiles didn’t know when It happened, or why, but Derek had showed him kindness, had shown him that people that go against the law don’t have necessarily to be bad people, maybe sometimes they are just lost and aching for a closure they could never find if they didn’t bring the acts of justice to their own hands. He had been the one to give him permission to stay, he had been the one that gave him the opportunity to make friends among these people, he had been the one to offer him protection not only for him, but his own family.

“Well, that’s nice…” Stiles said instead.

“And there are people here who would love to be more than your friends.” Isaac said, smiling brightly.

“Uh, dude, aren’t you with Danny, besides, I see you as a friend, but-“

“Hold your horses!” Isaac chuckled. “I wasn’t talking about me, I am set for life.”

“Yeah? So are Lydia and Jackson, and Boyd and Erica, and Allison and Scott!” Stiles sighed. “Who do you think would want to be more than my friend, hum?”

Isaac lifted an eyebrow, willing Stiles to think harder.

“Who’s missing on that list?” Isaac said, as he sat up and closed the room’s door behind him.

Stiles thought of what he said, and only one name popped into his mind. Derek. His heart started drumming on his chest. It couldn’t be. Derek wasn’t interested in Stiles, not that way. Was he? Of all the people in the world, the leader of a mobster family was interested in him? It wasn’t possible… Why would Isaac say something like that?! There was a knock on the door. Stiles huffed. Maybe Isaac had thought better, and would tell him whatever he wanted to say. Instead, who opened the door when Stiles shouted them to come in was the very man that was making his thoughts seem like a storm.

“Derek…” Stiles said.


	9. The Sound of Her Voice – A Sweet Symphony -, Played Over and Over Until You Are Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek head to the ruins of the Aletto's manor, to face their ghosts and fianally get their revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one again, the titles for the last three chapters are taken from the song [ 'Honor for All' ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpOSy7-dVqc) from the game Dishonored. This chapter you should reeeeallly read while listening to it, especially the last paragraphs, 'cause it will be awesome and will make Stiles seem even more BAMF.

“Get ready.” Derek said with a commanding voice. “You and I are going to take care of Katia.”

Stiles jumped up, his eyes were wide.

“Are you for real? Dude?! You know where she is?”

“Yes. She’s been seen with Vittoria scrambling around the ruins of our house. They have a small army with them, but nothing I can’t handle.” Derek shrugged. “I used to be my father’s main assassin. I know how to move silently and swiftly. All you have to do is follow my lead.”

Stiles nodded, grabbing his gun from the drawer on his desk, and following Derek. Lydia was suddenly there, handing Stiles a phone and starting to give them advice.

“I hope you stay after this.” Lydia smiled, as they stood by the front door. “But you should go now, and find your closure.”

Stiles nodded, and followed Derek to the black Camaro. His heart was beating mad on his chest, hands sweating, and it still felt like a dream. He watched the trees passing outside the window. The night was pleasantly fresh, and the stars shined brightly here. He felt Derek’s eyes on him, and looked at the older man.

“Are you ok?” Derek asked, concern clear in his voice.

“I… I’m not sure now. But I will be.” Stiles smiled. “There’s just a lot in my head, really.”

Derek nodded.

“Just think about your mother.” He stated. “The way she died, how she didn’t deserve it. That way you won’t hesitate when you have to pull the trigger. I’ll take Vittoria, she was the one that sent death upon my family. You can have Katia, but if you take too long, I will kill her myself. She was the one that set the fire and shot my sister.”

~*~*~

Stiles waited, and waited for Derek at the hiding spot. He could see one of the ruined corners of the house from there, but nothing else. He had heard what seemed like shots a couple of minutes earlier. He didn’t want to think about what that could mean. All Derek had gotten to the fight was an army knife and a crossbow. Stiles had thought it was somewhat antiquated. But Derek had explained to him that the crossbow had the advantages of being a silent long-range weapon, and he could even recover the ammo from the dead bodies, so he had virtually infinite ammo. Reloading wasn’t a big issue, since Lydia had modified it in order for it to reload faster.  After an hour of waiting, Stiles started to fear the worse. He decided to sneak closer, and listen in. He wasn’t expecting to find his answers so soon. There were two man talking by a pile of bricks about what had happened.

“He came out of nowhere, but Boss spotted him and shot him. Now they have him chained on the basement. I think they are going to set fire to him once they get all the info from him. Big fish.” The first man said. There was the muffled sound of a shot, and the second chuckled.

“Guess they just shot him. They didn’t even bother with the irony…”

Stiles was seeing red. He unsheathed his knife, and walked slowly behind one of the man. In a swift movement, he slit his throat, and lurched  forward, before the second man could even let out a surprised sound, and pierced his lung and heart with two stabs. He was dead even before the corpse of his friend had touched the ground. Stiles wasn’t thinking straight, all he could think was that the Argentos had just taken another loved one from him, and now he would stop at nothing to kill all of them.

Four other man fell to his hands before he managed to find a way into the basement. It was heavily guarded, but Stiles snuck past them. He could hear their alarmed voices a couple of minutes later, talking about how they had found six dead people, probably by Derek’s hand. Stiles smiled mischievously and kept going down the corridor until he heard Katia’s voice, talking to another woman that Stiles figured was Vittoria.

“Eleven men lost to him.” Vittoria was saying in a frustrated tone. “I swear to God I will burn them all.”

“You can count on me for that… But I don’t think Derek would come here alone… I mean, the six last bodies? Hey weren’t even cold. They were fresh kills.”

He hid on the shadows, as he watched the two woman walk out of the room. He was about to jump on Kate when he got a glimpse of someone tied to the ceiling, on the room they had just been. He held back until he felt that it was safe to enter the room. He wasn’t surprised to see Derek, a bullet wound bleeding from one of his legs and the other from his belly. He was completely naked, and Stiles cringed. This was no time to pop a boner! He heard a sound coming from Derek, and he ran towards him.

“oh, God, you’re alive!”

“Stiles…?” Derek whispered. “Stiles! Get away, it’s a-“

“Well, well…” Katia said, smiling, Vittoria right beside her. “Have you come to join the party? Why are you so concerned about him, hum?”

Stiles bit down his lip, and clenched his hand around the pommel of his knife.

“Stiles… Get out… Please…” Derek mumbled behind him.

Stiles could almost hear a light going on, on Katia’s head, as she realized why Stiles was there.

“Oh, Derek, is he your new love interest?!” She giggled, as Vittoria slid into the room and pointed a gun at him, not a single word directed at him. Stiles didn’t know what was worse, if Katia’s sharp words or Vittoria’s cold silence. “I mean, after me, everyone is a downgrade, but this is like hitting rock bottom!”

Stiles looked at her, suddenly disarmed. What did she mean by that? Stiles felt the engines on his brain working thousands of miles per hour. And it suddenly made sense. Derek. That’s how the Argento’s had known the family was all in the same place. They had to have someone on the inside, and sine it hadn’t been his mother, according to Derek, then it had to be someone else. Peter was out of town, no way to know. By that time he was already drifting apart from the family, so it had to be someone close to Vicenzo and Lucia. And who closer than their own son?

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Katia laughed. “his is too good…”

“It wasn’t any of my business to know.” Stiles growled. “All I need to know is that you killed my mother, and I will pay blood with blood.”

“My mother’s been dead for a long time.” Katia shrugged.

“I was thinking more in the lines of killing you.” Stiles said.

“Not so fast.” Vittoria hissed, and Stiles froze. He was a scary woman. “We are going to squeeze every last drop of info from your little brains, and then we are going to kill you, am I clear?”

“Clear.” Stiles sighed, straightening up, as he felt his phone vibrating on his pocked. “But you might rethink that plan, you know?”

There was an explosion that made the ground beneath them tremble enough for all them to fall down. Stiles looked surprised around him. He had called the others. Isaac had told him Erica was an expert in explosives. Stiles had told him to bring the fire. He regretted nothing.

Stiles jumped up, and pulled on the chains that were keeping Derek hanging from the ceiling. There was no way he was going to free Derek before Vittoria or Katia shot him. Suddenly, there were shots being fired at the end of the corridor. The women looked up, and ran out of the room, locking the door behind them, so they could go and help their men. Luckily, that meant Stiles had more time to try and free Derek.

“Katia… I think she left the key… On the table…”

Stiles nodded, and went to the table that was covered in torture devices. Stiles shivered, not wanting to think about how they would use them on Derek and him. He found the iron key, and helped Derek come down to the floor. He handed the mobster his pansts, and looked him in the eyes.

“Are you fine to walk?”

“No… And I’m losing too much blood… Stiles… Get Vittoria for me… don’t let her live past tonight. I’m putting on your shoulders… the burden of my own revenge…” Derek panted.

Stiles looked at him.

“W-What? Why? I can’t do that, I mean it’s your-“

His words were cut off by Derek’s lips on him, a gentle kiss, a promise for more, an encouragement, an answer to his questions.

“Please.” Derek said with his eyes once again on Stiles’s.

The younger man nodded, and dropped him gently on the floor, giving him Derek’s shirt, so he could stop the bleeding, or at least try to slow it down. Isaac busted through the door, all dirt and blood.

“Derek?! Fuck!” He whined.

“Vittoria and Katia, where are they?” Stiles growled, grabbing Derek’s crossbow.

“They ran towards an SUV. Erica and Jackson blew it before they could reach it, so they ran into the woods. Scott and Allison are after them.”

Stiles nodded, and ran out of the room, towards the group of trees Isaac had indicated him. He thought about the lingering warmth of Derek’s lips on his own, and how he would hate to death Katia and Vittoria if he didn’t come to feel the older man kissing him again. He thought about how Katia had killed his mother cold-bloodedly, how he had done the same to Derek’s sister, to his family, how Vittoria had told her to do it. He ran around the woods, listening, searching for them. The day was starting to dawn, when he finally heard someone running ahead of him. The flash of red hair left no doubts about who they were, so Stiles slowed down his walk, sacrificing speed for stealthiest. The women eventually stopped to rest. Vittoria was checking her gun, and Katia looking around for enemies.

“Fuck, this went to shit…” Katia panted.

“You don’t say!” Vittoria snapped.

Stiles smiled wickedly, as he saw her tossing the gun to the ground. No bullets. He chuckled darkly, as he came into their line of sight. The woman looked at him, dread starting to fill their eyes, as they heard his madman laughter.

“Now, it’s just you and me.” Stiles growled, more animal than human, balancing the knife on his right hand. “You gave my mother and Laura a quick painless death. But the rest of the Alettos… They burned alive. But trust me, dearies, after I’m done with you? Burning alive will sound like a ride to paradise.”

Stiles was letting the hatred talk for him, he let the rage take over his steps, so that even his walk was intimidating. He could see in Katia’s eyes, she didn’t see him as just a boy anymore, she was about to see him as her worst nightmare. The woman started to run. Stiles laughed as he drew out Derek’s crossbow and aimed at one of them.

His vengeance… was about to begin.


	10. Can You Feel The New Day Rising, Climbing Up The East Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek have a few moments for themselves, and, at the same time, someone plots against the Aletto Boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, title taken from [ Honor for All ](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rpOSy7-dVqc). The game was actually a pretty good inspiration for this fic, especially through this song.

Derek entered the office without knocking, hoping it was empty. He was wrong.

“Derek, you weren’t supposed to get out of the hospital until later this evening!” Stiles said cheerfully.

Of all the people he could have come across, Stiles was the only one he didn’t know how to act towards to. Stiles had never told him how he felt about the kiss. And by the way the younger man was blushing, he remembered it.

“Yeah. I promised the doctor to go easy on it.” Derek sighed, sitting down on the chair. “Word is you got Vittoria and Katia. Care to give me the details?”

“They are dead, but I only killed them after making them suffer like we did.” Stiles said, and Derek shivered with the darkness in Stiles’s voice.

He couldn’t help but think that it was his fault. He had given the kid a way to release his darkest side. At least Derek wasn’t on Stiles’s black list.

“Derek…” Stiles sighed. “I think we need to talk…”

“You want to go?” Derek asked quickly.

“no! I don’t… I mean… Derek, you kissed me!” Stiles said.

“Yes. Because I like you, Stiles…” Derek said. “Is that a bad thing?”

“yes!” Derek felt a knife through his heart, and then Stiles grinned, as he approached Derek. “It’s bad because I didn’t get to kiss you back.”

Derek smiled into the kiss the younger man planted on his lips. It was gentle and chaste at first, but it grew more passionate with the passing seconds. Moments later, Derek was holding Stiles on his lap, kissing him senseless. Derek moaned as Stiles dragged his ass along the line of his boner.  Stiles let out a whimper followed by a moan of his own when Derek teased his cock, brushing his hands over Stiles’s pants.

“Clothes are going out of the picture. Now.” Stiles panted, leaning his forehead against Derek’s. The mobster nodded. He was so impatient he didn’t even let Stiles unbutton his vest and shirt, before pulling them over his head. Apparently, Stiles was just as eager, because he ended up doing the exact same thing to Derek, and the second his hands dropped the clothing on the ground, they flew to Derek’s Jeans, struggling to undo the button.

“God, I want you…” Derek said, his voice filled with not only lust, but also longing. Stiles shivered in his arms, and kissed his neck.

“I- Fuck, don’t say things like that or I will go nuts here!” Stiles protested. Then he jumped out of Derek’s lap, getting him rid of his pants and underwear. He dropped on his knees, and Derek arched his back as he felt the warmth and slickness of Stiles’s mouth around him. The younger man bobbed his head up and down with mastery, and it almost overwhelmed Derek.

“Damn it, Stiles, if you keep that I’m going to come!” Derek gasped. Stiles looked up at him and smiled.

“That’s the idea, babe.” Derek shivered at the sound of Stiles’s voice, and couldn’t hold a moan back when Stiles’s got his mouth back on Derek’s cock. Eventually, Derek pulled him up and against the desk.

“Reach for the last drawer. There’s lube and condoms” Derek panted against Stiles’s chest. “While you’re at it…” He said vaguely. Now Derek was the one on his knees and with a cock o his mouth. Stiles leaned over the desk, when Derek let go of him or a moment, only to start licking at Stiles’s ass. The other man moaned, putting the lube and the condoms on the table.

“Yeah, oh, right there, God, Derek!” Stiles gasped. Derek realized he was very vocal during sex. And he liked it. A lot.

Derek turned Stiles over, hoisting him up, so he would sit on the desk. He coated two of his fingers with lube, and started teasing around Stiles’s entrance.

“Fuck, Der, will you stop teasing me and just-“ Stiles eyes widened as Derek’s finger penetrated him and brushed against his prostate. “fu-uh-uck me!” He moaned, tilting his head backwards and arching his back. “Fuck, do that again, this time with your cock, please!”

“But you’re not-“

“I’m not a virgin, Derek! So fuck my brains out or I will go nuts over you!” Stiles roared, his hands on Derek’s shoulders. Derek grabbed a condom, put it on and slicked it with lube, the head of his cock against Stiles’s hole.

“You really are eager, hum?” Derek deadpanned, leaning forward and kissing Stiles’s chin. The sight of the young man on top of the desk with legs opened wide for him was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

“Yes…” Stiles replied, this time more gentle. “Please, Derek…” He begged. Derek nodded, and thrust forward slowly. Stiles let out a whimper that morphed into a full moan of pleasure by the time Derek finally shoves his whole length into Stiles.

“God, you feel so good…” Derek whispered, brushing his lips against his lover’s.

“Yeah… Keep fucking me… Oh just like that, Derek, I’m think I’m going to-“ Stiles arched his back, hands gripping the edges of the table. Derek felt Stiles’s muscles tighten around his cock, as the younger man came, without even touching his dick once. The thought that Derek had made that happen was enough to send him over the edge as well, and he trembled, as he felt the orgasm flowing through him.

Derek dropped forward, over Stiles’s, still inside him, panting, their skins sticky with sweat and Stiles’s come. He kissed Stiles’s neck lazily, as they came down from the post-orgasmic bliss.

“That was interesting…” Stiles chuckled. “I’ve never done that before… Anyway… Derek… Is this a thing? I mean, usually I don’t fuck on the firt date, but let’s be honest here, the first dat didn’t even happen…”

“Yet.” Derek smiled. “I was thinking about taking you to Paris.”

Stiles laughed out loud, and sighed.

“What about Venice? At least there I’ll know the language.” The younger man shrugged.

“Mhm… You speak Italian?”

“Duh, my father is actually descendent of Sicilian immigrants. He’s always complaining about how the mafia taints the reputation of the good people that live in Sicilia.” Stiles explained, his fingers caressing Derek’s back in circled motions.

“Oh…” Derek said. “Well, Venezia it is.”

 “Oh, and Derek… maybe we should take this to the bed…” Stiles said, grinning suggestively and licking his lips. Derek was a goner.

~*~*~

Peter looked at the man in front of him. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked charming in his suit, but menacing in his smile. They shook hands and sat down at the desk.

“Peter, what brings you here?” The man asked.

“Deucalion, I was hoping you could help me with something…”

The man smiled, and nodded. He pressed a button on the phone sitting on the desk, and after a few seconds, four people entered the room. Two of them were dark-haired, tan-skinned handsome young twins. There was a huge man following a small and slender dark-skinned woman. All of them wearing formal attire.

“Let me introduce you to my subordinates, Peter. These are the twins, Ethan and Aiden, my _caporegimi,_ Kali, my _consigliere_ , and Ennis, my second in command. I think I know what you want. These people and I will be glad to help you, Peter. For a price, of course.”

Peter grinned.

“Well, just tell me a number, and we shall see what we can arrange.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand, it is the end of this fic. But it does ask for a sequel, doesn't it? ;)


End file.
